Commander
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Armin always considered the Titans to be terrifying monsters. However, he would soon question who the real monsters of this world were. Chapter 1-3 revised.
1. Reluctant Hero

**Hello everyone this Ronald Weasley the Hero out here with a new story for people, this WILL be a multi chaptered one. just to be clear you will like this fic(probably)**

**if you 1= like armin, 2= like annie, 3= have no desire to see armin in homsexual relationship with eren or jean or anyone else(I have nothing against those fics, i just dont do them) and finally 4= if you are desperate for a multi chaptered Armin centric fic on this site. The secret book of armin is the best by far, if you are an armin fan its a must read, seriously go read that, it was my inspiration!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reluctant Hero**

Armin gulped as a a bead of sweat slowly fell from his brow, a feeling of dread washing over him as he stared at the blonde female in front of him. He really wondered how he got himself into this situation, he was not supposed to be paired up with Annie Leondhart of all people. He had seen her take out both Eren and Reiner just the day before in one quick move and neither Reiner nor Eren were pushovers when it came to hand to hand combat. If those two were beaten with so little effort by the petite blonde girl then what chance would he have?

On the bright side, he considered himself lucky enough that he hadn't been paired up with Mikasa, he sent a silent prayer to Connie whose screams began to sound through the training area as the exercise began.

"Pay attention Arlert..." Annie said, her voice dull.

"R-right!" Armin answered, wishing that they didn't have to start yet.

With that, Armin charged at her.

It had happened in the blink of an eye, one second he had been running full speed at her, then suddenly pain exploded on the back of his head and lower back. Armin found himself wondering why he was suddenly looking at the clear blue sky.

He blinked "Eh...?"

Armin heard her scoff as she stood over him, "You are pathetic Armin..." she gave him a cold glare that send shivers down his spine. His mouth started to move, desperate to apologize for being so weak. he figured someone as strong as her would be repulsed by someone as weak as him.

"Im so-"

"The only one you should be apologizing to is yourself."

Armin stood back up and dusted himself off, He gave her a confused look not understanding what she meant with her statement. Annie seemed to read his silent question and grabbed his collar roughly to bring his face closer to hers.

"It was in your eyes when you came at me, you had already given up." Her usually tired looking eyes was fierce and sharp as she glared at him. "As a soldier your expected to engage a titan knowing how much of a disadvantage you have, yet your giving up when you're going against a weak and frail girl like me."

Armin highly disagreed with the last part but he decided to keep that thought to himself.

Annie let him go and began to walk away from him "Don't waste my time, Armin."

Armin stared after her feeling guilty and regretful. Hadn't he made the choice to join the recon corps? Hadn't he made the choice to follow Eren and help humanity the best way he knew how, even if he was weak, or if he couldn't slay a single titan, Armin had decided a long time ago that he would rather take up a sword and a 3d maneuver gear than sit around and watch humanity be decimated.

And now that he was a soldier in training he had given up and forgotten the reason why he was here. He clenched his fists in anger and self-loathing, this wasn't the first time he had given up on a training exercise. Armin clenched his teeth his eyes becoming furious with determination.

He picked up the fallen wooden dagger. "Annie!" He tossed her it.

The blonde girl turned around surprised as the small wooden weapon flew at her, she caught it with one hand. She looked down at the blade then back at Armin.

Her eyes widened as Armin got into position. "We're not done yet!"

Annie's face slowly started to form a small barely noticeable smirk. "That's more like it."

* * *

Armin couldn't breathe, his entire body was racked with pain, and he was pretty sure his spleen had moved to three different locations throughout the course of the day. Worst of all, despite all his effort he hadn't manage to strip her of the dagger even once nor had he failed to stop her from acquiring his when they had switched roles.

Needless to say Armin was feeling a little pathetic right now.

"We can leave you know, the exercise has been over for awhile now."

Armin coughed, struggling to get oxygen in his burning lungs "Yeah...sounds good."

Annie stood beside him for a moment before walking away slowly towards the trainee cabins.

After she had left Armin had managed to drag himself towards the cabins where he showered and changed from his trainee gear to more casual clothes. He found himself heading towards the cafeteria, his stomach demanding some sort of food, he wasn't usually a big eater but he was really hoping that whatever they were having was high in quantity, at this point he really didn't care about quality.

The blonde received his meal rather quickly considering everyone had already gotten theirs and sat down with friends and acquaintances to eat. The blonde boy immediately scanned the room for his childhood friends Eren and Mikasa. He spotted the two on a table near the middle of the room,however he frowned when he noticed that the table was full. Not wanting to intrude and not feeling particularly chatty Armin tried to find the nearest empty seat so he could focus entirely on his food.

Luckily he spotted an empty seat near the far corner of the room and made his way to sit down. Armin dropped on the seat with a tired sigh and began to chomp away at his meal like a madman. He hadn't felt this ravenous since he was younger and the first wall had been breached and he was savoring every piece of bread he could get.

"What are you doing?"

Armin choked as he suddenly found himself on the other side of Annie Leondhart's cold glare.

"E-eating."

Armin began to sweat nervously, had she been there the entire time!? Damn, he hadn't even noticed. And why was she looking at him like he had done something to her?

"Leave. Now." There was the slightest hint of a threat in her voice.

Armin really wanted to, if he could he would've been gone in a second but unfortunately for him there were no other seats.

"Umm, there's really nowhere else to sit, so I guess were stuck with each other." he gave her an awkward smile. Armin was well aware of her anti-social behavior, and he truly felt bad about inconveniencing her after she had helped him.

She continued to glare, and Armin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He had expected her to slap him, to threaten him, hell he would not have been surprised if she had suddenly jabbed her fork into his throat with the way she was looking at him. He did not, however, expect her to stick her fork onto his plate and take the small piece of chicken that the soldiers received and stuff it into her mouth.

Armin stared at his plate that was now clearly lacking in meat and let out a tiny squeak of shock and horror.

Annie stood up and left.

The blonde boy stared at her back as she walked away from him once again.

His chicken...

Armin hardly even noticed when Sasha sat beside him and asked him whether or not he was going to finish his bread.

* * *

Early the next morning the trainees were lined-up once again in front of the imposing face of Keith Shadis getting ready for an exercise. As Keith began to bark out instructions Armin began to wonder about the blonde haired girl who had taken his chicken.

She had eaten his only piece chicken, His_ ONLY_ piece of chicken. Armin had gotten over the fact that she had stolen his chicken pretty quickly but afterward it had left him wondering why she did it. Was it a challenge of some sort? Armin considered the fact that she was a very solitary person and probably socially awkward.

"Maybe she was hungry and wanted my chicken but didn't know how to ask," Armin said, thinking out loud to himself.

He had recounted the story to Eren who unfortunately was as clueless about things like this as much as he was.

"Today's exercise will take place at the wall, as most of you will be working near or close to these walls in the future, it is imperative that you familiarize yourself with them!"

Armin shook his head to clear the stray thoughts, he would have to focus if he wanted to do well in this exercise. he really hoped that it wouldn't be too grueling, he was still feeling the aches from yesterday.

Luckily the exercise was simple enough, scaling the wall with the 3d maneuver gear was a less harrowing experience than he thought it would be, it was almost relaxing gliding through the air and hooking to the wall. The feel of the wire pulling taught and the gas propelling him forward increasing his speed was a thrilling experience. He watched as some of his fellow trainees added some flourish to their scaling, especially Mikasa, who was twirling elegantly and going faster than anybody else.

"Damn it, how the hell does she do that!?" Armin laughed as he heard Eren shout out his frustration as he flew past him, the dark haired male trying and failing to imitate Mikasa's move.

Armin laughed when Eren twirled at the height of his jump but instead of performing a stunning acrobatic move, Eren only succeeded in entangling himself in his own wire. Armin panicked for a moment when he saw his friend began to fall, but calmed immediately as Mikasa swooped in and snatched him from the air.

"Let go of me Mikasa!"

"No..."

Armin sweat-dropped at his friends

"Armin."

He turned to the voice that had spoken to him, he resisted the urge to scream when he did as she was extremely and uncomfortably close.

"Y-yes Annie?"

"Move, you're in the way."

"Sorry." Armin moved out of her path and without sparing him another glance she hooked her line to the wall and sped away.

Armin had been ready to start scaling the wall in the opposite direction, but something had caught his attention.

The clanking sound of the hook of the 3d maneuver gear bouncing off concrete.

and the distinct noise of an empty gas container.

Armin had whipped his head around at lightning speed, in a split second he had analyzed the situation.

Her wide-eyed look of shock and confusion at her failure of grappling the wall, her brief look of terror aimed at him silently and regretfully asking for his help.

Armin began to move before he even before began to think, speeding across the wall, his legs pumping on the concrete structure before jumping as high as he could. Armin shot his wire and propelled himself with as much gas he could spare. He moved so fast that the world was a blurr and all he could see was the small but bright shade of blonde hair that signified where Annie was.

The was a brief moment where all he felt was the rush of wind going through his hair and stinging his eyes before he felt himself come into forceful contact with something that he really hoped was Annie. He wrapped his arm around whatever he had hit and shot his wire off in a random direction praying to whatever god was out there that it hooked on to something solid.

Armin could feel himself slowing down, and knowing he was close to hitting the solid thing that would stop his descent Armin contorted his body so that he could take the full brunt of the damage.

All Armin Arlert knew after that was a brief second of white hot pain and what sounded like the shattering of wood and glass before everything went dark.

* * *

**The next chapter should be out by tommorow. Read and Review =) i look forward to your feedbacks. and just so everyone knows I am a (cant believe im saying this as a guy) ArminxAnnie shipper teehee! or Aruanie or Arminnie or Armani or whatever the hell you call it, we haven't decided it yet! and I love Mikasa and Eren these two are so awesome and so badass especially Mikasa.k im done now.**


	2. Reality

Hi everyone RonaldWeasleyTheHero here with another chapter for you guys =). i honestly had expected one review at most but i got 5 holy shit! really thanks for the support and the kind words guys, it means a lot. to an author knowing that there are people out there who enjoyed their work is the best feeling in the world. anyways to those who reviewed.

**dacymarie= I totally agree, there isn't enough fics with them, and I'm glad you like the story.**

**YoshikaDream =i am the same way sometimes lol**

**Mizuki00= Armin is already a bad ass, I'm just exposing the truth XD**

**Batman78= I updated as fast as i could =)! hope you like it!**

**SmittiMJC= Thanks you for the compliments, for me personally anytime i love a series and try to write fanfiction about them, keeping the characters canon is very important to me since those are the characters that i fell in love with in the first place. the last scene, i really wanted to portray as best as i could since we rarely see Armin riding a 3D maneuver gear in the show, glad someone appreciated it.**

Annieways (see what i did there!) on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reality**

"Its all her fault, I'll kill her..."

"Damn it, when the hell are they going to tell us what's going on!?" Eren punched the nearby wall in frustration, the wood splintering under the force.

"Eren, Mikasa," came Reiner's deep voice "You two have every right to be angry, but this isn't helping at all."

Eren sat down and took a calming breath, though the clenched teeth and the stiff demeanor clearly showed he was still on edge.

"You got to give Armin more credit, he's a tough guy he'll pull through I'm sure."

"Of course he will," Eren replied heatedly, "I just wanna know what the hell happened!"

"Hey Eren!" Eren turned at the sound of Connie's voice. The short male walked into the room and sat beside him. "I just came from near the medical area and overheard some nurses talking."

Every trainee in the room now turned their attention to Connie.

"What did they say!?" Eren practically demanded.

Connie sweat-dropped at the reaction "Um, just that Annie was fine, just some bruises, and Armin was too for the most part but they did say something about his leg."

"Whats wrong with his leg?" Sasha piped in, stuffing a piece of bread she had stolen into her mouth.

Connie shrugged "No idea, but I think you can go visit him Eren."

"I'm really glad they're alright," Krista whispered, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she heard the news.

Ymir standing close beside her raised an eyebrow "You have far too much empathy for your own good...stop crying."

It was at this unfortunate point and time that Jean felt it necessary to make his opinion known "It doesn't matter anyways, you know whats going to happen to him if the injury is really bad. He will be discharged from the military, he might have had a chance of staying if he was like Mikasa or something, granted he did well on some tests but no one is going to care about that. I say this is a blessing, Eren. He was never cut out to be a soldier in the first pla-."

Jean could not finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself chest to chest with none other than Eren Jaeger who was staring him down with a vicious look in his eye.

"Wanna say that again, Jean!?"

Jean smirked and returned Eren's challenging look with one of his own "You heard me Jaeger, I think its cute how you suddenly come to your little girlfriend's defense. I always found it creepy how you two were stuck at the hip but now it all makes sense."

**Smack**

the sound echoed through the cafeteria loud enough to cause a deafening silence.

Mostly everyone in the room had been expecting some sort of violent display as soon as Eren bumped chests with Jean, but no one had expected it to be so one sided, nor for it to have been Mikasa to be the one to deliver the blow.

Jean clutched his stinging cheek to stare at his secret crush and last Oriental female in the three walls in shock and confusion.

"W-whats the big idea Mikasa!?"

Mikasa's expression never changed from the one she usually sported as she spoke "You shouldn't insult your better's, Jean."

Jean felt himself getting angry at what she was implying "B-betters? You mean Armin!?"

"Armin may not be as physically gifted as you or I, but I know he will be a better soldier than you could ever be."

Everyone paused at Mikasa's statement, for one of the most talented new recruits to ever enter the academy to acknowledge someone like Armin as eventually being a superior soldier to Jean, who was clearly someone who would graduate in the top 10 was a bit of a shock

Eren walked up to jean and gave a him a hand, the brown haired boy reluctantly grabbed hold and hoisted himself to his feet where he came face to face with Eren.

"Remember well Jean, that Armin has always had the ability to find a solution to a problem, and when we get out there and we face titans we will have nothing but problems, when that happens there isn't anyone I would rather have by my side than Armin."

There was a sudden sharp pain on his lower back

"And Mikasa!" he added quickly.

It stopped.

Eren let go of the taller boy to head out the door, "I'm going to visit Armin to see how he's doing, you coming Mikasa!?" He yelled over his shoulder.

The dark haired beauty nodded and followed after him leaving behind a room filled with more than a few stunned trainees.

The Pseudo-family walked side by side on their way to the medical area in silence, Eren looked over to his right to his female companion.

"What is it?" she asked when she noticed his gaze.

Eren scratched the back of his head as he struggled to find a way to explain himself "Well, I just didn't expect you to do that is all."

"Do what? Come to Armin's defense? he is my friend too, Eren."

"Yeah, I know, I didn't mean anything like that! Its just usually you save the hitting part for me."

"I can still hit you if you like..." she raised a fist

he chuckled awkwardly "I'm fine, lets just go already."

"Wherever you go Eren I will follow."

Eren face-palmed at her reply "Now is not the time for that!" He said a little weary of her bodyguard/over protective mother routine.

* * *

Annie absentmindedly scratched at the bandages that now encased the majority of her arms, did the nurses have to wrap them up so tight? It made it really hard to get at any sort of itch. she gave up on her endeavor and decided to stare at the window to pass the time until lights out. It was a full moon tonight she realized, she was use to taking opportunities like this to appreciate her surroundings. As a person who rarely befriended others and didn't like to engage in group activities or make small talk, one of her specialties was observation. Taking time to appreciate the beauties of this world was one of her favorite pastimes, and this evening the world had done her a favor.

"I once read a b-book,"

The weak and slightly hoarse voice of Armin Arlert startled her out of her star gazing, but thankfully she reigned in her reaction. There he was, injured, with bandages making most of his body and his broken leg wrapped in a tight bulky cast and still, for some reason he wanted to inform her about a book he read.

He was so strange.

"About men that turned into horrifying creatures when they stared at the full moon." The small blonde male started coughing causing the other blonde in the room to frown.

"You shouldn't be speaking."

He stopped coughing and continued as if she hadn't spoken a word. "They called them werewolves, the men would grow fur and fangs and develop a taste for human flesh and go around eating people in the villages."

"Why are you telling me this...?"

Once again she was ignored.

"It wasn't just werewolves, there were so many different kinds of monsters. There were humans that were made from body parts of different dead creatures, some that could grow fangs and drank human blood and for some reason couldn't take sunlight. there were so many of them and they were all so different.

She stayed silent now well aware of the fact that Armin was talking _at_ her not _to_ her.

Armin took a deep breath and shakily bought a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow "O-one thing I noticed, i-is that all the things I read had people rising to overcome these monsters. I think one day people might right books about us, about how humanity rose up to defeat yet another monster."

the silence that came after that was very awkward, though judging by his smile and relaxed demeanor she was probably the only one feeling it. Annie took this chance to speak her mind.

"You didn't have to save me you know," she said, her hand going to her bandages as it began to irritate her skin once again.

"Your welcome."

Annie scowled "That wasn't a thank you."

"Still, your welcome."

"I don't owe you anything."

"your right you don't, It was my own choice to save you."

"Now look at what you've gained from it." she gestured to his leg.

There was sudden laughter coming from the injured blonde on the bed, and this time Annie was unable to hide her shocked face.

"Annie, your trying too hard to seem like a bad person who doesn't care, but you actually do don't you. I think you came in here to say thank you, but you didn't know how to."

He paused and smiled at her.

"Your actually pretty nice aren't you," he started snickering as if what he just said had been something funny.

She was not amused.

she gave his injured leg a small flick

"Aaah! Son of a-!"

"Don't pretend you know me, Arlert."

He began to laugh again.

"Your welcome"

"I'm not the type of person you think I am."

He flashed her a smile "Your welcome."

Her eyes began to narrow "Your pushing your luck, Arlert!" she growled.

"You can stop thanking me so much Annie, we're comrades after-all we have to lookout for each other."

This time she gave his leg a nice little slap.

"Aaah!"

Annie made her way to the door as Armin groaned in pain "I'm leaving, I've dealt with you long enough for today."

Armin barely manage to raise an arm to wave her goodbye "See you tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I'll come see you tomorrow?"

His response was to flash her that irritating smile "You will." he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She scoffed and opened the door.

As if Armin Arlert wasn't irritating enough Annie found herself staring into the faces of Eren Jaeger, and Mikasa Ackerman. She had no problems with Jaeger except his single minded Vendetta against the titans was a bit annoying, though his strength of mind was something to be admired.

The other one however she completely disliked, for all her strength and talent, her dependency on Eren's presence was utterly pathetic. She couldn't stand the oriental girl, it also seemed like the feeling was mutual. Was there something that she had done to garner the dark-haired girl's ire? Well it didn't matter, mutual dislike was a simple relationship and often required one thing.

Avoidance.

Eren blinked as he looked down at the small blonde "Annie? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting..."

Annie's and Mikasa's eyes met for a brief second before they both looked away.

Eren hadn't noticed a thing.

"I'll be going now."

Eren nodded and stepped aside so she could pass "Sure."

Annie didn't know why she did, but as she walked away something compelled her to turn around, just before Eren closed the door, through the crack Annie had seen Armin's face light up at seeing his friends.

Her hand moved to her bandages as the itch became even more fierce than before.

"Can't believe people like you actually exist..."

* * *

Armin waved to his childhood friends as they walked out the door. They had asked him a multitude of questions about what had occurred and for the life of him he hadn't been able to remember, or give an accurate depiction of what had happened. All he could remember was a brief flash of hot pain followed by a loud sound, and finally blissful unconsciousness.

But none of that mattered anyhow, he had managed to keep an optimistic air about him when his friends arrived but now that they were gone it was pointless to continue the charade. Pools of tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, he had already figured out what would happen to him.

Three to five months the nurse had said would take his leg to heal. Now they had no reason to keep him around, now they would throw him away.

He would be separated from Eren and Mikasa.

His dream to see the world like his mother and father, His life as soldier was coming to an end before it even began.

* * *

**I think people will be pleasantly surprised by what i do with this story, i know i am! Inspiration is a wonderful thing! **


	3. Manipulation

**RonaldWeasleyTheHero Here with another chapter for you guys, and i got to say just WOW the feedback has been amazing, im a little overwhelmed right now, you guys are awesome! **

**Aishichan11= thanks for the compliment, but have more confidence, sometimes our stories are never as bad as we think they are.**

**dacymarie= Im glad you are liking it, you fangirls scare me lol (ive seen things on tumblr that give me nightmares) Mikasa being badass?yeah thats like an everyday thing for her, she probably does it in her sleep.**

**kage kitsune no yami= Your review was short but it gave me so much feels, like one of those Tumblr gifs!**

**Goldflame= It was really cool when i realized who you were, i was all like, its that author of that really good AnnieArmin fic i like! it means alot to me that you reviewed, thank you =), and to answer your question, yes this will go into the Canon storyline it wont be an academy only fic, but i wont follow the events of the anime/manga exactly, i dont how to explain it right but just wait and see, i think you will be pleasantly suprised.**

**Mizuki00= here is an update for you!=) its kind of weird thinking that people out there are looking forward to my fanfic updates the same way i look forward to certain fics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Manipulation**

The soft footsteps of Commander Erwin and Instructor Keith Shadis echoed through the dungeon halls as they walked side by side, their faces illuminated by the gradually dimming candles on the walls. Commander Erwin with his neatly combed blonde hair and handsome features nodded his head at what the instructor responsible for the academy had to say.

"Trainee Leondhart's Maneuver gear was apparently defective, this is the second time, the first one being Eren Jaeger's. The defective gear had almost resulted in his expulsion."

"That is a problem, this pattern of defective gear can prove fatal to soldiers out beyond the walls, this is a matter that should be talked over with maintenance."

Erwin gestured for Shadis to continue, "We examined Leondhart's gear and the grappling hook was dull. It was a wonder how she managed to use it as much as she did before the incident occurred. Unfortunately though, Leondhart had not been monitoring her use of gas efficiently and as you may have guessed that is what bought about the accident earlier today."

The two turned a corner and Commander Erwin opened the door to his office. The room was decorated sparingly, consisting of a desk, a bookshelf and not much else. Erwin took a seat behind his desk as Shadis stood in front of him to continue his report.

"Annie Leondhart escaped with minimal injury however, due to the quick actions of Armin Arlert, a trainee nearby that noticed her falling and rushed in to save her. From examination of the incident we concluded that Armin Arlert had been too far away to save her without using the 3d maneuver gear at its near maximum capacity. The speed at which he captured her left no opportunity to decelerate resulting in the two crashing into a nearby home.

Commander Erwin folded his hands together, "Armin Arlert? Isn't that one of the new recruits that you told me was eager to join the Survey corps?"

Shadis nodded "Yes, him, along with his Acquaintances Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman.

"What of Arlert, how is his condition?"

"Arlert took the majority of the damage Commander, resulting in several injuries, his right leg being the worst. I was informed by the nurses that it was broken in several places and his recovery would require a few months at best."

A pained look crossed Commander Erwin's eyes, "I see, how unfortunate, so then he will be...?"

"Yes, The Academy currently does not have the resources or tools to treat him. I am in the process of scheduling a caravan to take him to the Inner-wall where he will be taken to the hospital."

"And after-wards?" Erwin didn't even know why he asked, he knew what happened to recruits who were orphans and did not have parents who could pay their medical bills, especially with a major injury like this.

"After his recovery he will be discharged from the military and be put under the king's rule, where he will remain until his debt is paid off, The king might reinstate him into the military to pay off his debt but we both know the king's obsession with new servants."

Erwin sighed "It's times like this that I pray for more doctors who had the selflessness of Dr. Jaeger."

There was silence after that, each men taking a moment to remember the good doctor that had saved so many.

"Commander," Shadis said suddenly, "I have a proposition, The Arlert boy has a good head on his shoulders, I would find it a sin that humanity lose out on a mind like his."

"What are you suggesting then?" Erwin asked, officially intrigued by this, Shadis never came to him with requests.

"I have no doubt in my mind that once recovered and the debt repaid, The Arlert boy will reapply to be a soldier, but for all his intelligence, a soldier's life does not suit him well. The year of training he already has under his belt should suffice to allow him to be instated in the researching department at the Survey cor-"

Shadis suddenly stopped as he noticed Commander Erwin, the blonde man was staring straight through him. In that moment he was well aware that Erwin's mind was working a mile a minute, his brain concocting a plan or some sort that he would probably not even be able to comprehend.

"Shadis, how long do you estimate it will take Arlert to pay off his debt?"

"Judging by his injury, approximately two years."

"And if he had not suffered this injury, when would he have graduated?"

"In two years time with the 104th trainee squad."

Erwin began to smile, a smile that Shadis had not seen since on him since he had first met Corporal Levi.

Commander suddenly stood, his chair making a loud scraping noise. The leader of the Survey Corps walked out of the door with purpose, Shadis following close behind.

"Schedule that caravan, and make sure he is under the king's rule working in the castle."

Instructor gave him a military salute "Yes sir! Anything else sir?"

"Yes, find Corporal Levi and tell him to report to me immediately, I want to talk to Armin Arlert personally as soon as possible."

* * *

"So who is this little shit we're supposed to meet?" Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps asked, his naturally tired looking eyes focused on the passing scenery, the carriage bouncing slightly due to the terrain.

"He is a trainee that was recently injured, I just need to have a few words with him," Commander Erwin answered simply, the majority of his attention on the documents in front of him.

"So why am I going? You want me to give him a pep talk or something?" Levi asked.

"No...that would be a disaster."

Levi nodded "Agreed."

"Armin Arlert's tests scores are outstanding, though it is clear he lacks any sort of ability in most other subject areas."

"So what? If he is as smart as you say he is, then just get him in the research department, no need to send him out there fighting when he is just going to get his ass killed, and it might give Hanji someone else to bother."

"..."

Levi paused when he heard no response from his superior.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Levi, do you know the most important trait a leader must possess?"

"Intelligence?" Levi answered, not thinking about his response too much, knowing full well that Commander Erwin had something in mind.

"No, a leader above all else must have the ability to manipulate. First, his comrades, then his enemy and finally, himself."

Levi blinked and raked his hand through his hair, "You're planning something aren't you." it was a statement not a question.

"Yes" Erwin replied simply, not bothering to elaborate.

"You going to tell me what it is this time?"

"No...will that be a problem?"

Levi felt his hand automatically move to the Wings of Freedom insignia on his his jacket pocket, a single finger scratching the small piece of fabric.

"No, I trust you"

Levi turned his attention back to the scenery passing by, no more words were spoken between the two.

* * *

Why was she here? She had asked herself that question at least five times now, but even then she couldn't find an answer. She had made it pretty clear about how she felt in regards to the entire situation, and she was positive that she had convinced him otherwise that she was secretly this good person hiding under her venomous personality.

Yet here she was, visiting him early in the morning like some kind of concerned friend.

"You could say something if you want, you don't have to be so quiet..." Armin said sitting up, his injured leg in full view.

"..."

"Okay...I'll talk then, you've been staring at my bed-sheets for awhile, do you like the fabric? It is rather comfortable and soft to the touch, I could ask the nurses what sort of materials they use, but they probably wouldn't know, and it would be sort of an awkward question, are you into sewing by any chance?"

The last part of his statement had earned him a fierce glare causing Armin to shrivel into himself.

"G-guess not."

Annie brushed some of her stray blonde hair out of her face and crossed her arms, she placed her petite form on a nearby wall and continued to glare at the little man.

"You should try to smile more, I read that frowning like that gives you wrinkles."

"Do you want me to murder you?"

Armin laughed at the question but stopped abruptly when he took in her completely serious face.

"N-no I'm good."

Armin looked around the room struggling to find anything to talk about, He knew that Annie was no ordinary girl. From what Eren had told him, she was very intelligent and had very mature insights when it came to the military system. Eren had also told him she knew a form of hand to hand combat that she clearly knew before she had entered the academy...

"Where did you learn to fight like you did?" Armin asked, his eyes brimming with genuine curiosity "I've seen it at work, its beautiful."

Annie was surprised by how sincere he sounded. "My father...he taught it to me at a young age."

"Do you know what it's called?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even think he knew himself."

"I'm sure I could find something out for you if you want, the academy has a library and with a little research maybe we cou-"

"No thanks, seems like a pointless endeavor if you ask me."

Armin frowned, "But isn't your hand to hand combat an essential part of who you are?"

Annie looked away as his eyes showed a strange emotion that she wasn't familiar with, "I guess you could say that."

Armin stared at her, his eyes becoming downcast. "I think that's sad Annie, rejecting learning something about yourself and calling it pointless...that sounds so sad."

Annie stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. She watched as he stared at a nearby window his right arm, now bandage-less, rubbing his cast absentmindedly, his thoughts taking him to places where she could not follow.

Getting a feeling that all conversations between them was dead for now, Annie lifted herself from the wall and made her way to the door.

"if you ever change your mind..." he trailed off.

"I wont."

He smiled at her, a small one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know."

She opened the door, hoping that the morning exercises today would take her mind off things.

Unfortunately the morning exercises had done nothing to calm her down, Mikasa's glare on her all the time, and recruits taking every opportunity to ask her about the accident, had resulted in a very unhappy Annie.

Despite herself after lunch she found herself in front of the door to his room. She was starting to wonder if her legs had a mind of its own, since when did they start taking her to places she didn't want to be?

She turned the knob and stepped inside.

He was sleeping.

She squashed the feeling of disappointment that rose in her. This was a good thing, now she didn't have to make an excuse to leave. Instead of her legs taking her out the door and back to the training area. They dragged her to a chair near his bedside.

She closed her eyes and let herself indulge in the relaxed atmosphere.

* * *

"...At first Armin was all like She's probably fine, but then he realized that Annie hadn't grappled the wall properly, and then he was off like WOOSH! Annie was falling and she was all scared and stuff, but that's when she saw Armin rushing in to save her. In that moment Annie's cold ruthless heart melted, tears fell down her eyes and then she screamed, Armin! Then hearing her voice spurred him on and he screamed too, Annie! Even though he was going so fast he caught her softly, they looked into each others eyes

"Annie" he said.

"Armin" she whispered, then slowly their faces started getting closer and finally they k-

"Stop! Just...stop" Ymir gave Krista a flat stare "Has Armin been telling you about his fairy tales again?"

Krista avoided her eyes "A little, but you can't tell me that doesn't sound romantic!"

"Sounds painful more like it, you sort of forgot the part where they crashed and got injured."

"That part didn't matter, it's what came before!" Krista insisted.

Ymir sweat-dropped, "I'm pretty sure the crashing is the most important part."

"Do you know what fairy dust is?" Krista said suddenly changing the subject.

Ymir's eyes began to twitch "Okay, I'm going to tell that little shit Armin to back off. And you!" she pointed a stern finger to the smaller trainee, "No more listening to him."

"Ehh! But Armin knows all the best stories!" she started to cry softly.

Most of the trainees ignored the back and forth between Ymir and Krista, the spectacle being an almost daily occurrence.

"Hey do you think we should go visit?" Krista asked, her tears mysteriously disappearing.

"No..."

"Why not?" Krista pouted.

"Because Annie has it covered."

"She does..." Krista lowered her voice into a whisper and leaned over the table to get closer to Ymir's face "Do you think she's there right now?"

Ymir sighed, a bit irritated that this is the conversation that she insisted on having "Probably, where do you think she has been running off to at every opp-hey wait!"

Before she realized it Ymir was chasing Krista as she headed in the direction of the medical area.

Ymir had found the small blonde crouching behind the door where Armin was in, her ear pressed against the door. Ymir kneeled beside her "Don't go around bothering people like this, what Annie is doing is none of our business." she warned, her voice low in order to avoiding attracting the attention of whoever was inside.

Krista put her index finger on her mouth telling her to shush. Ymir rolled her eyes but stayed quiet as she listened to the occupants inside.

"I just got here my..."

* * *

"self, I haven't been here long at all," Annie lied, she had been here for sometime, hell judging from the soreness of her eyes she had been asleep for awhile.

Armin sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Well thanks for coming. Its been really boring in here with no one to talk to."

"Don't expect me to be much better conversation than no one."

"Don't worry Annie, you're great conversation."

"You give me far too many unnecessary compliments."

"Maybe that's why you keep coming back, Reiner did once tell me girls love compliments."

"What kind of conversation were you two having for him to tell you that?"

"Its...private" Armin scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I'm not interested anyways."

There was a pause as she looked away.

Armin frowned "Are you sulking?"

"No."

"You're sulking."

she rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm sulking."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes!"

"Are you mad?"

"No!" She snapped.

Her head whipped around as her keen senses picked up what sounded like laughing.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she turned back to Armin.

"W-what is it?" Armin stammered, still finding it impossible to stay calm when her eyes became like that.

"Krista doesn't wear a Bra on Wednesdays," she deadpanned.

Annie Smirked as she heard the scandalized gasp behind the door confirming her suspicions on who it was. It was quickly followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Armin was completely caught off guard by the statement, his face lighting up in a fierce blush "What!?"

Annie, was really glad that she had turned this in her favor. "That sure got your attention quick."

"No, I mean i-its just t-that I...who says something like that out of the blue!?" he shouted, his face still beet red.

Annie shrugged in response.

"W-what was that anyways?"

"Somebody was listening in on us, so I decided to conduct a little experiment."

Armin stared at her for a good long moment, making her uncomfortable.

He began laughing softly, his eyes holding a fondness that she never thought would be aimed at her.

"Out of all the ways you could have solved the situation, you chose something like that," he shook his head in a sort of amused disbelief.

She wondered if this is the kinds of things friends did when they were together.

She didn't have long to ponder her sudden thought as the door opened. Two people strode in and she felt her heart drop into her stomach though her face showed no visible reaction.

Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps walked in followed closely by Corporal Levi, the person known as Humanities strongest soldier.

When the tall blonde man noticed her presence her hand went to her heart giving both of them a salute.

"Who are you suppose to be, the shitty brats girlfriend?" The shorter one asked.

Unable to meet eyes that seemed far too similar to her's Annie looked down. "No sir, just a concerned friend."

she ignored they way Armin looked at her when she said friend.

"You wouldn't happen to be Annie Leondhart?" Erwin asked.

"Yes I am sir."

Erwin nodded, "I am glad that you avoided any major Injury Trainee Leondhart."

"So am I," Annie really wanted this to be over as soon as possible, she felt as if her head was exploding, it was too soon, they were too close, and she was losing it.

"We have business with Armin Arlert, so I would to ask you to leave us for a brief moment, you may visit him later today." Erwin opened the door for her, she nodded and stepped out sharing one last look with Armin, as soon as she did she knew that Armin was aware of what this was about.

But why did he look like that?

Erwin closed the door.

Annie gritted her teeth, and grabbed her hand, wondering why the damn thing wouldn't stop trembling.

* * *

Krista sat down on one of the tables in the dining area, her face concealed in both her hands, but they were doing little to hide her deep red blush.

Ymir stared at her.

"Wh-why would she tell him that?" Krista sniffled.

"Soo..." The question was at the tip of Ymir's tongue.

More sniffling.

"..."

"..."

"Is it tru-"

"**No**!"

* * *

**I tend to leave out words even if i proofread them like 10 times, let me know if you guys find anything so i can fix it. oh and guys...episode 21...there are no words! well read and review if it please you!**


	4. Guilt

**Hi everyone, RonaldWeasleyTheHero bringing you another chapter of feels(sorry been on Aruani tumblr for too long). lol 17 reviews since i posted the last chapter, you guys have me like where did all these Aruani fans come from!? you guys just snuck up on me. but I will embrace you all. anyways here is the new chapter hope you like it (replies are at the bottom this time).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Guilt**

* * *

There was a tense silence in the air, it seemed like all the occupants in the room knew what was about to happen, yet no one wanted to breach the subject. Erwin sat down on the chair that had been previously occupied by Annie, while Levi just leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and staring out the window seemingly uninterested in the conversation that was about to take place.

"Do you know who I am?" Erwin asked, breaking the silence.

Armin nodded, "Commander Erwin Smith, you're responsible for the Survey Corps."

"Good, yes I am Erwin. I was informed by your instructor Keith Shadis that you had been injured, unfortunately I can tell that is very true" Erwin's wide blue eyes scanned his cast.

"I-it was an accident, I chose this myself and I alone will take the consequences of my actions." Armin said, his eyes shining with determination.

Levi suddenly scoffed, "We got a nice guy over here, trying not to tell it like it is. That blonde girl fucked up, you bailed her out, now you're screwed."

Erwin stared at him, "Rest assure Arlert that we acknowledge the fact that it was an accident. Annie Leondhart will not be held accountable for what happened in any way, your kindness is misplaced."

"I-i-i...okay" Armin stuttered out before agreeing. If they said nothing would happen to her than he had had no choice but to trust them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I have the feeling that you already have some idea of how major injuries like yours are handled."

Armin felt like a massive weight had been dropped on his head, so the moment had finally arrived.

"Yes, I'm aware." Armin replied, his voice lifeless.

"Unfortunately at the present moment there is nothing we can do about the matter, your injury is just too severe. In approximately two days you will be escorted to a hospital within wall Sina."

two days, that was much less time than he anticipated. Armin felt like crying, but he didn't, not wanting to seem even more pathetic in the presence of a superior officer especially not one that was part of the Survey Corps.

"Commander Erwin sir, I understand all this, but no disrespect, w-why are you the one telling this?"

Armin avoided the man's intense blue eyes as he asked his question.

_Avoiding eye contact, does he have confidence issues? intelligence is often underrated in the academy maybe he has been been bullied by his peers, or maybe as a figure of authority I simply intimidate him._

Erwin glance at Levi who gave a slight nod in response, the small dark haired male stepped outside the room. Armin assumed he was outside guarding the door making sure no one was listening in.

Erwin turned to Armin, "Armin, I'm going to ask you a series of questions completely for my own ends and purposes, so would you do me a kindness and indulge me for a few minutes?"

Armin, still utterly bewildered by the situation, agreed nonetheless " Yes sir!"

"What do you think is your greatest strengths and greatest weaknesses are?"

Armin felt he was being evaluated for some kind of job interview, but he had agreed to this. "My greatest strength would probably be in logistics. I seem to do better in subjects like that than any other, but at the same time I lack dexterity and strength in my arms, my body is naturally weak and fragile so training my body physically yields results but not in the level that a soldier should be, My use of the 3d maneuver gear is mediocre at best, and training exercises in where your goal is to slice the nape of the neck of dummy titans is often shallow.

Erwin smiled as the boy talked, had the young trainee even realized he had not stuttered once during his statement? More importantly his complete dissecting of his own abilities was remarkable.

_He is keenly aware of his own abilities, a person that knows himself can understand others better than anyone else._

"How about the titans themselves what do you think?"

"I- I think they're t-terrifying sir."

Erwin frowned inwardly.

_No good, he's retreating into himself, I need him to answer it in the same manner as he did the first._

"I understand that some recruits had witnessed firsthand the fall of Shinganshina, were you one of them?" Erwin asked.

Armin's eyes became haunted as he remembered the day "Yes, I was there. I saw the Colossal Titan.

"What were your first actions when you saw it?"

Erwin watched as the boys body sagged in shame, "I froze, I was scared, I didn't know what to do with myself."

_I don't think most men would react any other way Arlert_.

"When I saw the colossal titan I knew that today was the day that they would breach the wall. When I finally got of control myself, my friends Eren and Mikasa had run off back to their home, I was worried something might have happened so I asked a man I knew called Hannes to go and help them in case anything happened." Armin spoke robotically, his eyes wide and unblinking as if he was reliving the memory itself.

Erwin made sure to keep quiet and observe the boy closely as he spoke, just from the small conversation he had already come to the conclusion that the boy was very intelligent and well spoken, Erwin could clearly why this boy was at the top academically.

_But what kind of man are you Arlert?_

"...I didn't know what happened till Eren and Mikasa arrived at the boat that was evacuating everyo-"

"Armin," The commander interrupted "How did you feel the when the government executed the majority of the refugees that escaped."

Armin was quiet for awhile, then with clenched teeth he answered "I-i think it was necessary sir."

Images of his grandfather flashed through Armin's mind. his prized hat, his last goodbye.

_He didn't even flinch when I told him that it was an execution, the boy must have figured this out some time ago._

Erwin lips twitched slightly, the urge to smile almost overwhelming him

_This boy..._

Commander Erwin stood up, startling Armin slightly. "Levi." He said.

The much shorter but somehow much more intimidating man walked into the room "What is it?"

"We are leaving, is there anything you would like to say to trainee Arlert?"

Levi scanned the room for a few brief seconds, then his gazed fixed on Armin's, "The right corner of the room is dusty. Fix it."

The Corporal left the room without another word.

Armin managed to stutter out a confused, "Y-yes sir."

The Commander, gave him a nod of respect. "I hope you have a speedy recovery trainee Arlert."

Then he too left the room.

When he was gone, Armin clutched his head in frustration, feeling the strong urge to smack his head against the wall repeatedly. "Aaa! Damnit, how can you be so stupid! You stupid, worthless idiot! Talking to the Commander like that! Stupid! Stupid!"

Armin continued to berate himself heavily, so much so he missed the creaking of the door as someone walked in. Armin didn't noticed the other occupant that was now in the room, acting out his self loathing being a far too important task to him."

"You probably came off like an arrogant jerk, and how does the little one expect me to fix a dusty room, it doesn't make sense! Damn it, I'm so stupid!"

Armin finally stopped his mini riot to notice the female in the room "Annie!"

"You don't have to stop on my account..."

He let out an embarrassed blush at what she had just witnessed.

"Sorry, I just...never mind."

Annie, not wanting to waste anytime and not exactly a fan of subtlety got straight to the point. "So what did they want?"

"They?"

"Don't play dumb with me Armin." she told him closing the distance between them. Now she was straight in his face, "What would the Commander of the Survey Corps and Humanities strongest soldier want with someone like you."

Armin had a feeling that continuing to interact with Annie Leondhart would do wonders for his self-esteem.

"Now tell me what they wanted." It was a demand.

Armin stared into her eyes, bewildered by her behavior. "To be honest I don't really know myself what they wanted with me. Commander Erwin just asked me a few questions."

"Nothing else?"

Arming shook his head, "No...It was probably just a courtesy thing," He laughed bitterly, an action that unsettled Annie, "Nothing like sending someone powerful and influential to ease the pain when they're about to throw you away."

Annie froze. "What?"

"Huh?" Armin had just realized what he had let slip, well if somebody had to know it might as well be her. "The Injury to my leg will take too long to heal so they are sending me to a hospital inside Wall Sina."

"For how long?" Annie Asked stepping away from him, her body starting to feel strangely stiff.

Armin shrugged "It depends, the nurses said three to five months, but even then I have to repay my debt to king, didn't you know that's how it worked?"

No...she hadn't known this, she shook her head in disbelief, "N-no I didn't know."

"Annie?" Armin called, the blonde girl seemed to be staring past him, her mouth slightly agape "I-im sor-" she began but she was unable to utter the words.

Armin's eyes widened in surprise, was she feeling guilty? Did she think it was her fault?

"I-I'm sor," She looked down, a haunting look appearing on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Annie, listen its nothing, really!" He could tell he wasn't getting through to her.

"Annie, its not your fault!" Armin told her firmly, but the girl acted as he hadn't even spoken, lost in her own thoughts, her own guilt. For a moment Armin felt himself panic, he had not expected her to take it like this, not at all.

Armin reached out, the movement causing mild pain in his injured leg. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, .

"Annie, it's not your fault, it's okay." Whatever Armin had done seemed to free her out of whatever world she had trapped herself in.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she snatched her hand away from his grasp."Don't!"

Armin flinched as a look of anger crossed her face, he knew it wasn't directed at him but he couldn't help the fear that suddenly overtook his entire being. Armin mentally recited the opening pages of one of his favorite books in the past to calm down.

"Annie," his voice was slightly nervous, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you at all."

For a brief moment he really feared that she would strike him but luckily all she did was gradually shift back to her poker face.

"You're right, it wasn't my fault so there is no reason to feel guilty"

"Annie?" now he was really confused, she had done a completely turn around on him.

"This is the world we live in Armin, When your as weak as you are, the strong only use you when its convenient and throw you away when they are done."

"Annie...What are y-" Annie continued speaking over him,

"Did you honestly think if you studied hard enough you would succeed Armin? This is reality."

"Annie..." Armin whispered her name softly, realizing what she was doing.

"You should actually consider yourself lucky, the chances of you surviving in the Survey Corps is slim to none, at least you will be in the castle."

"Annie...stop it" he reached out for her hand again. But she took a small step back out of his reach. At this point she wasn't even looking at him.

"A-lot of people would kill for the chance to be inside the inner-walls, aren't you a fortunate one Armin."

Armin didn't say a thing waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing, after letting the silence continue for a moment longer Armin spoke, "Are you done now?" There was an edge to his voice, something Annie had not expected.

She opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her.

"Good!" Armin said loudly, cutting her off, his voice became softer after that,

"Because you won't ever convince me you are a bad person, not now not ever." The brief flash of stunned surprise that crossed her face had not gone unnoticed by Armin, unfortunately it had vanished as soon as it had appeared.

Annie looked down, her hair shadowing her face. She hadn't been able to fool him, she didn't think she ever did, she didn't think she ever would.

"Idiot..." it was barely audible but Armin had caught it.

Armin felt himself relax a little, the heavy air that as permeating the room before was slightly alleviated.

"When are you leaving?" Annie asked, finally looking directly at him.

"In Two days, that's what Commander Erwin told me," Armin replied.

"How long will you be gone?"

Armin felt like she still sounded really distant.

"How long?" Annie asked again, mildly irritated at his lack of response.

"Oh, umm I'm not sure, probably a few months at least. I don't know if I'll even be able to come back."

her lips became thin, Armin felt awkward when her eyes began to scan him up and down as if she was taking in his image.

"You'll come back."

He couldn't say that he was one hundred-percent sure, but to Armin it sounded like she was speaking to herself not to him.

He gave her a luminous smile to eliminate her of whatever doubts she had, "Yeah, I Will."

* * *

Annie was glad that everything was returning to normal, the minute she had heard of his inevitable departure to Wall Sina due to his injury, an overwhelming amount of guilt had consumed her, and for a brief instance she had let her mask down. When Armin had touched her hand, the warmth had snapped her back to reality but it had also cleared her mind, and the first thing that she thought of was to push him away. since he was leaving the best option would be to forget they ever even talked to each other.

Obviously, that had failed miserably. Armin had seen right through her and the fact both frightened and excited her.

"I'm really disappointed, we just became friends too..."

Annie really wondered how he could say such embarrassing things out loud.

"Annie, can you do me a favor?" Armin asked.

"sure, as long it's not a goodbye kiss, I don't do those."

He blushed brightly, Annie would never admit it but she enjoyed when that happened, "I-no I mean...um just a normal favor, n-none of that."

What was he getting all flustered for? It was just a joke. Maybe she was really as bad at humor as she thought she was.

"I Just want you to call Eren and Mikasa for me, I can't exactly do it in my condition." He said, pointing to his injured leg.

"Alright." She was making her way to leave when she noticed Armin looking at her strange.

"What?"

"Oh its nothing, I was just expecting a little more resistance." he confessed.

she shrugged, "Its not a big deal."

"Yeah but even so, a few days ago you would have been all-" Armin cleared his throat his eyes narrowing while he deepened his voice.

"**Im not some errand girl Arlert.**" Armin laughed at his own poor imitation of her.

Annie blinked, was that supposed to be her? Why the hell did his voice get more masculine instead of less, she wasn't that bad was she? She would've laughed if the act wasn't such a foreign thing to her, instead she smiled just slightly and his eyes lit up at the simple gesture.

"Whatever..." she waved her hand nonchalantly over her shoulder as she walked out.

Annie proceeded through the narrow hallway outside of Armin's room, brainstorming on where Eren and his lapdog might be at this time.

"I'm not some errand girl Arlert." Annie muttered to herself, testing out the words on her tongue.

She cursed.

That's exactly what she would've said.

* * *

**So there you go, I took too long since my brother's came to visit and EVERYTIME i try to write fanfiction they are just over my shoulder like "what are you gay!?" and "Are you really writing your girl porn again" it made me so angry, the only time i was able to write was at school. thank god they are gone now -_-.**

**NinjaCats: lol im glad you find it funny, a good mix of humor and seriousness always helps the story along in my opinion**

**Goldflame: Yeah lol i think Levi scares everybody to be honest XD**

**Mizuki00: sorry for the mistakes, ill try to fix them, but im glad you enjoyed the story nonetheless**

**Aishichan11: thanks, im glad i inspired somebody, i know how hard writing fanfiction can be, and how sometimes you just have no motivation, but keep writing you'll get it**

**Mizuki-chan-18: yeah suspense will be part of the story but also humor, since i dont want to bore people by being serious all the time, even attack on titan has the occasional laugh between all the dead characters =)**

**SmittiMJC: thanks for the compliments, i really cant wait to reveal somethings to you guys too, be patient with me and i promise i will at least try =)**

**Istaylazy: lol your profile picture killed me bro! XD**

**Mostarda Productions: yes, u will have to wait lol, yes i still have trouble with her character to be honest, as i take ages to make sure her lines are perfect and not out of character, Armin is easy for me =)**

**dacymarie: dont worry about the fangirling Gurlfriend ive been on tumblr so much im practically one myself lol.**

**wwefollower: here is ur update good sir!**

**King: oh dont worry i will =)**

**Feathersnow: im glad u like it and found it funny, being different is the one thing i really want to contribute to this fandom ( but nothing too ridiculous)**

**squaloking: you got it my man!**

**guest: lol breathe dude breathe!**

**wanxers: lol hahaahaha im special!**

**Yuyui: if u like annie keep reading my friend =)**

**I have revised chapters 1-3, hopefully its an easier read. read and review guys =)**


	5. Dog of War

**Hi everyone, RonaldWeasleyTheHero, coming at you guys again with a brand new chapter of Commander! This time i had help, the awesome Smittijmc kindly decided to beta for me and i couldn't be happier with the result. anyways i wont keep you! read the chapter. the next chapter is coming very soon as in very Very soon!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dog of War**_

There was an uncomfortable air permeating the trainee cafeteria today. No one could pinpoint the exact reason why that was, but the fact was that it was there. Added onto the fact that today was an off day, it left the trainees of the 104th squad with little to do. The worst part was that most of the time they were being trained to the bone physically and mentally, but when they were finally given time to engage in whatever mundane activities they wanted to, most of the trainees found themselves feeling lost. Being a soldier was something that they were quickly realizing was consuming them.

This created a bond between them. By now the trainees that were not cut out for life as part of the military had already gone home, or been sent away to do some other job. This left the cream of the crop, the ones that acknowledged each other.

They had grown close due to those reasons, though it wasn't a closeness that was apparent or even affectionate. But one that acknowledged the fact that the people around you were the ones that you were going to experience the worst of times with. That you would fight for them and they would fight for you.

Out of all the squads in the academy, the 104th understood this better than any of them, they were the squad that was often at the center of attention. Whether it was Reiner- the one everyone recognized as a big brother to them, sitting the younger males down and giving them girl advice- Or Mikasa throwing bread across the room and the rest watching in amusement as Sasha fetched. This was the norm for them, a squad universally recognized for its quirks.

Today was a different story.

The members of the 104th were scattered around the cafeteria in their own personal groups, their usual behavior nowhere in sight.

Jean Kirchstein sighed, his cheek resting on his palm emphasizing his overall boredom "You know I'm really starting to hate these off days. Even though there aren't a lot of them, They bore me to death!" he moaned miserably, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He found it amazing that he was now more comfortable in Uniform than casual clothing.

Marco Bodt's jovial freckled face smiled at him,"We could go see Armin," he suggested, "Now that we're free we could see how he's doing. I heard his injury was pretty bad so maybe he could use a friendly visit."

Jean shook his head "Ill pass, I'm not exactly buddy buddy with Armin."

Marco frowned "You don't have to be buddy buddy with him to show that you care, we could just pop in to see how he's doing."

Jean leaned back in his chair "Pass..." He said again. It wasn't that he didn't like Armin, the guy was smart, friendly, and out of all the guys in the 104th trainee squad he was easily one of the most approachable. But the fact was that he and Armin did not interact much given the latters attachment to Eren.

And Jean did not like Eren.

But he respected Armin, that much was true. The small blonde was much smarter than the rest of them, frighteningly so in fact. It wasn't just because he was good at tests or he was book-smart, Armin had clearly out-shined everyone when it came to Titan theory or logistics. Anytime there was a group exercise Armin's strategies would often level the playing field, even when other groups had people like Annie, Mikasa, and Reiner. Though it was a pain to convince him that they trusted his plans. His lack of self confidence was annoying and painful to watch.

Armin Arlert had honestly impressed him, but he would never let anybody know that.

Especially Eren.

"Eren, you have something on your face. Here let me wipe it for you..."

"Stop it! I can do it Myself!"

Jean's eyes twitched as he heard their exchange from across the room.

"Would you just let her wipe your damn face already!" Jean yelled angrily, he jumped to his feet, his face a mix of anger and jealousy, though Eren only noticed the former.

"The hell is your problem Jean!?" Eren returned heatedly, he had never been one to back from a challenge especially when it was from Jean.

"You, you are my problem Jaeger!" Both teenagers made a show of approaching each other.

Marco casually sipped from his mug "Oh boy..." he muttered, knowing exactly how this was going to play out.

* * *

Krista and Ymir who were on the other side of the room near a window stared at the exchange, Krista's eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I wish they would stop fighting all the time."

"Why? I think it's funny. Those gorillas need to let out some of their testosterone once in awhile,and they are going to do it by either hitting something or humping something. I like the first one since it's a lot less messy."

Krista squeaked and blushed at her statement causing Ymir to laugh and ruffle her hair "You are so cute, do that again!"

But her teasing was soured as Jean and Eren began rolling on the ground yelling obscenities at each other. Ymir frowned in annoyance.

"Damn brutes..."

Krista began to stand, feeling the need to intervene between the two wrestling males. She was just out of her chair when she felt Ymir grab her hand to stop her.

"Sit down, Krista." Ymir ordered

"Ymir, let go." Krista protested trying to yank her hand away from her friend's grasp, it yielded little results, as the strength difference was too large.

"Leave those idiots alone."

There was a crash, followed by screams.

Mikasa had both of them by the ear and began to drag them both to a nearby table.

"See, no need to intervene, your good girl image lives for another day, Krista"

Ymir let her go, and Krista sat down, feeling slightly uncomfortable in Ymir's presence for the first time.

* * *

Jean scowled, his right ear throbbing painfully. Sometimes Eren just pissed him off!

"You should really let it go, Jean." Marco advised.

"Let what go?"

Marco laughed, "The fact that Mikasa likes Eren better than you."

"What!? I don't care about that! I just hate Eren and his damn attitude."

Marco laughed even harder, "It's fine Jean, everyone practically knows already!"

Marco stood up and raced over to a nearby table consisting of Connie playing cards with Reiner, Thomas and Bertholdt.

"Hey do any of you know how Jean feels about Mikasa?" Marco asked the disinterested group.

"Oh you mean how he likes her." Connie answered casually.

Jean gave off a small choking sound.

Thomas put down a card, and for some reason Bertholdt scooped it up triumphantly, resulting in a a cursing blonde. Marco wondered what they were playing.

Jean was staring at them wide-eyed as they played their stupid card-game. Everyone knew? Does that mean Mikasa knows? Did that mean Eren knew!?

"Mikasa, for the last damn time!"

No, Eren didn't know.

"Yeah, everyone already figured out Jean, its not a big deal..." Bertholdt said.

"And you're not exactly subtle about it." Thomas said, causing everyone on the table including Marco to nod in agreement.

Jean felt his eye start to twitch.

"Don't sweat it Jean, you can't help who you like and I for one am rooting for you!" Reiner gave him a salute causing all his cards to fall to the floor, the tall blonde didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks...I think"

Connie looked at Reiner "Wait, you don't want Eren to get with Mikasa?"

"Hold on a minute, are you saying Mikasa like Er-!?" The boys had barely been able to cover Reiner's mouth as he had decided that shouting his sudden revelation was necessary.

"You idiot, don't be so damn loud." Connie hissed at him.

"R-Reiner things like that are not meant to be revealed like that." Bertholdt told him quietly.

Reiner composed himself and sat back down.

"Can't believe you just figured that out!" Thomas whispered, not understanding how Reiner of all people could be so oblivious.

Reiner looked at his childhood friend. "Did you know!?"

Bertholdt began to sweat nervously as the attention suddenly focused on him, he really detested when that happened. "Well-I mean...she sort of y-you know...yes..."

"You know what I just realized?" Connie said dramatically, as if he had just landed upon something revolutionary.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Why are we even talking about this?"

There was a stunned silence between the males at the table, one that lasted for at least half a minute.

"Lets go back to playing cards..." Reiner said.

With that the tall blonde gathered the fallen cards with those on the table and began to shuffle them.

Marco sweat-dropped and walked away from the group sitting back down at the table with Jean.

"Wanna go visit Armin now?" Jean asked.

Marco was surprised at the offer. "I thought you didn't want to go."

"I still don't, but I just want to get out of here."

"Mikasa, didn't I tell you shorter hair would be better for you in the long-run."

"Yes you did, do you like it?"

Jean stood up so fast from his table, it rattled and spilled both his and Marco's drinks.

"We leave now! Right now!"

"I wouldn't recommended that!" Marco and Jean turned around to the voice that spoke, it was Connie, though he still seemed entirely focused on the new game of cards that they had just started.

Jean stared at the short man curiously, "And why is that?"

"Annie is in there." Connie answered as if that was a sufficient explanation to his statement.

"Annie...seriously?" Reiner raised an eyebrow in disbelief, while Bertholdt looked slightly apprehensive. They both had been wondering where she was sneaking off to all this time.

"How often you think she visits him!?" Bertholdt asked, Connie looked surprised, it wasn't often the tall lanky trainee inserted himself into a conversation so forcefully. He also seemed to be sweating a little more than usual.

"Lots, I see her sneaking off during exercises. Sometimes she's not even discreet about it, she just ups and leaves!"

Connie didn't notice Bertholdt slumping in his seat as he spoke.

"Oh...okay."

Marco put a finger to his chin in contemplation "Hmm, Maybe she feels guilty so she's trying to do whatever she can to help him through this tough time." Marco was oblivious to the skeptical looks the males were giving him.

"Yeah that's probably not it..." Thomas said.

"It's something else definitely...hopefully" Bertholdt's voice was teeming with Misery but no one seemed to notice except Reiner who gave him an apologetic look.

"Maybe they are having some kind of sordid love affair..." Connie giggled perversely. At his side, Thomas snorted, picturing the ridiculous scene in his head and unable to contain his amusement from the image.

Bertholdt froze momentarily before sinking further into his seat. Reiner who had the unfortunate timing of trying to take a drink spewed out the beverage from his mouth and nose and erupted in uncontrollable laughter. Thomas had the misfortune of being in the line of fire, letting out a howl of disgust as he was showered in Reiner's drink.

"Shit, Reiner!"

"Oh man. I'm sorry Thomas!" Reiner hastily attempted to dry his fellow trainee, still letting out the occasional chuckle.

Connie was still laughing at his own joke, reminding himself of how much of a genius he was, and how everybody should respect him due to said genius.

"We're going to get Married soon."

Connie springer along with all of the male occupants in the room suddenly froze at the sound of Annie Leondhart's voice.

"We're going to have a summer wedding, it's going to be a small event and we're going to exchange our own vows." Annie spoke in monotone, all the while making her way to Eren and Mikasa.

"We're going to have three children, one boy, and two twin girls."

she reached her destination.

Annie spoke to Eren, not acknowledging Mikasa's presence at all.

"Armin says there is something he needs to tell you."

All conversation in the room was completely dead.

Jean had his mouth wide open, wondering if this was her idea of a joke.

Reiner was worried that Annie would kill Connie.

Marco had started drinking from a random mug as soon as Annie had made her presence known and for some odd reason had not stopped since.

Finally, Connie was sweating nervously, his shaking limbs making his fear apparent to all those around him.

They all continued to listen, not daring to speak a word, frightened that her wrath would turn on one of them.

"Armin wants to speak to me? Sure, but just me or-"

"She can come too."

After the message was sent Annie casually walked out the way she came, before she closed the door behind her she turned and gave them one last deadpan look.

"Oh, and none of you are invited..."

Then she was gone.

The only sound after that was Eren and Mikasa standing up to go visit Armin.

Jean blinked as he stared at the door Annie had just gone through, finding it hard to acknowledge that whatever had just happened had actually happened .

"What the hell...?"

No one said anything, as Jean had just expressed their collective thoughts.

* * *

The sun was setting when they both arrived to see him, He looked at his best friends as they stepped into his room, Eren with his vicious looking eyes that still managed to be one of the most caring people he knew, and Mikasa with her usual cool and stoic demeanor still managed to be one of the most emotional people he had ever met. He took a good long look at them, knowing that he probably wouldn't see them for some time to come.

He explained it all to them, the injury, the time frame of how long he would possibly be gone, and why. He didn't sugar coat the truth, not with them, never with them.

Eren had taken the news about as well as Armin had expected, at some level he was hoping that Eren knew how major injuries like his were handled, just so the blow would've had less of an impact on him. While Eren had been a mix of devastation and anger Mikasa had been pure anger. Armin didn't need three guesses to know who it was aimed at. He felt an extreme sense of foreboding when she stomped out of the door.

"Eren!" he called ,but the brown haired boy was not listening. He was muttering to himself angrily, making oaths and promises of convincing the higher-ups to let Armin stay here and heal. Promises that Armin knew had no hope of ever coming to fruition.

"Eren!" Armin threw his pillow at his best friend, the fluffy object bopping him on the head and finally getting his attention, "Go after Mikasa right now!"

"Huh, Mikasa? She was right he-" Eren turned, finally noticing that his adoptive sister was gone.

"Mikasa!"

"Eren, go now!" Armin ordered.

Eren didn't really understand what was going on, but the panic and fear in Armin's voice was enough reason for him to run frantically out the room after Mikasa.

Armin gazed at the door that Eren had gone through, wishing and hoping that his legs were functional. He really wished that the nurses had given him his crutches already! Armin's mind began to race, he really didn't want Mikasa to do anything rash, but she was vicious when it came to protecting him and Eren, Eren even more so. He knew his best friend would be able to stop her, if he couldn't than no one else could.

Annie.

Armin's dread rose to new levels, He knew Eren could stop Mikasa but Annie and her together left Eren with little chance.

Armin took a long and deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. It was stupid, brash, and he was probably going to regret it for the rest of his life.

But his mind was made up.

Armin Arlert turned over, letting himself tumble to the floor.

* * *

Annie was walking without direction, she would have considered going outside and practicing her martial arts on one of the training dummies but it was late, and trainees were not allowed out after sunset unless specifically ordered so. At the same time she really didn't want to go back to her room. Not only would she have to deal with Sasha's obtuse behavior, but Mina Carolina had developed the annoying habit of pestering her with questions after she visited Armin. She did not want to deal with either of them.

And besides, her thoughts were focused on more important matters, like why she hadn't killed Connie. Maybe it was because he looked genuinely frightened. No that wasn't it. She enjoyed seeing him squirm, especially since the timing had been perfect. Though she wondered when her and Armin had become a topic of discussion. She really couldn't fathom how their relationship could have been perceived as romantic.

They were barely even friends.

And why was it so funny? Were romantic relationships amusing to them? Annie brushed some hair away from her face, deciding that this was a waste of her mental abilities.

"Apologize..."

Annie turned around, a bit surprised to see the lapdog of all people. "Weren't you suppose to be with Armin?"

Mikasa didn't respond, but her stiff demeanor and the fact that her hair cast a shadow her face put Annie on edge.

"Apologize to him..."

"The hell are you talking about Ackerman?" Was the damn lapdog being deliberately vague to piss her off? It didn't matter, she didn't have time for this.

"When you get your thought's sorted out come back to me, Ackerman."

She began to walk away, but a strong grip stopped her.

Annie barely managed to reign in her temper when the dog decided to touch her.

She didn't bother to hide her displeasure, Annie Mustered a ferocious glare, one that Mikasa matched with her own.

"You got a problem, Ackerman?"

"It's your fault this is happening, you should at least apologize to him..." Mikasa let her go and stood to her full height, this act made Annie slightly angrier as the girl seemed to tower over her.

At that moment Annie could have told her that she had apologized already and that Armin had even accepted her apology, that despite everything she was truly sorry that this was happening to him of all people.

But she didn't.

"He got himself into this mess, don't expect me to start crying my eyes out for that useless titan bait." Annie knew that wasn't true. It was far from the truth, but she wanted to see it, she wanted to push Mikasa.

Mikasa gritted her teeth at Annie's dismissal "I don't expect you to Annie. You don't care about anyone, but you owe him an apology."

"I don't owe him anything, I didn't go begging him for favors when I was falling..." Annie grinned maliciously, as she saw Mikasa continue to grow more enraged.

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Think of it as a gift Ackerman! I would've lost everything that day if it hadn't been for him, but thankfully Armin is smart enough to know that someone like me had far more use than a weak, useless-"

She should have seen it coming. All her years of training and being driven into the ground by her father should have prepared her for that punch, but it hadn't, and it hit her square across the cheek.

Mikasa Ackerman's fist shook with fury. "I'll kill you..."

Annie staggered back before regaining her balance, she felt blood come out of her mouth. Without a moment's hesitation she halted her healing abilities. It would do her no good for steam to come out of her mouth suddenly, Even someone like Mikasa would notice.

But more than anything she wanted a fair fight.

Annie Leondhart adopted the stance that had been drilled into her for some many years, her eyes never leaving Mikasa's form.

"Bring it on, stupid dog..."

* * *

**I really, really hoped you guys like it. Im pretty sure you guys can guess what is coming next haha, yes its THE fight, THe fight. damn it im foaming at the mouth just so excited that i get the privilege( yes privilege) to write such a scene. Oh anybody else feel that awkward feeling that there were things you did before attack on titan but for the life of you you cant remember what those things were? *raises hand***

**Mizuki00:** Here is the new chap, and ur action will be coming soon trust me.

**King:** lol haha u are a mind reader sir!

**wanxers:** i dont know if its my imagination but i could have sworn i saw ur username on the Aruani tumblr once, well no matter, glad you liked it!

**MostardaProductions:**lol, im glad ur speculating on the direction the story is going, that means ur interested, more awesomeness to come!

**Brook Uchiha Daughter Of Zeus:** Honey ur username just bumped off UnicornMantears from the number 4 spot of my all time favorite usernames list!

**Yuyui:** a fresh update for you my good reviewer! the next update wont take as long, i promise!

**SmittiMJC:** first off cant thank you enough for what you did, second, thank you or the review, yes i always want the characters to feel like they would on the show, complicated ones like Erwin, has to be done with delicacy, you cant just write Erwin, its impossible! Annie is hard for me too, since in my opinion she is a very complex character, what drives her is still a mystery! i dont want to spoil too much but the interaction between Erwin and Armin is not the last time you will that.

Pansy25: trust me, im interested to see how this develops too, this by far my best story!

**Guest:** I dont know ur name but the fact that you translated the chapter into spanish just to read it, and you liked it, makes me very happy, im more than happy that ive won you over and i hope to keep you invested as future chapters roll around =)!

**Guest:** Aruani is my otp, i will write till my hands melt off =)

**Chromate:** yeah the typos are a pain, but im glad it didnt hinder from enjoying the story, that's the last thing i want as an author.

**Aishichan:** Armin is awesome hehe, and yeah thats what they call it...my brothers are assholes, honestly.

**TheAK47Muslim:** Nice, thank god, i was beginning to think i was the only one! nice to know that im not alone, it can be quite uncomfortable sometimes! =0

**dacymarie:**wow what a compliment, that would be one hell of an episode right!? haha! 23 minutes of pure unadulterated badass! ARUANI!

**Toto Yoshio:** Yes Armin's abilities are subtle, thats what i wanna capture and portray to the readers, he amazes us with his intellect, and words, not with his swords or power.

**Jacob Kenny:** Wow ur review melted my heart, yes i love in character characters, its the one thing i take pride when it comes to writing. the interactions between them is important to me too, as interactions drive characters, thus driving the story and the plot. Don't worry though, Armin still has self confidence issues. yes i agree they do understand each other to certain extant despite the little interaction they have with each other, but this story has giving them more oppurtunities to interact and i hope i portrayed how people change when they become more comfortable around each other. Armin was scared of her at first, then he was confused, then interested, then friendly and friendlier. Armin is still gentle dont worry =), k im done. I really Appreciate the feedback. and your english was fine =).

**VulpineSnow:** Non canon pairings are sometimes the most fun, and allow for the most freedom =). anyway, thanks for the kind words!


	6. Breaking

**Hi everyone, i got another chapter ready and once again it was wonderfully edited by SmittiMJC. I really cant wait for feedback on this chapter as this was my favorite to write. i really hope you like it guys enjoy the read.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Breaking**_

Armin had known his injury was bad, the nurses often informed him of what bones were broken and in what way. Even so the information had honestly gone over his head. He had never read anything related to the medical field, but he was intelligent enough to know why it required several months to heal. Despite being armed with this foreknowledge, when he let himself fall to the side of the bed the pain that erupted in his body was unlike anything he had ever experienced and it tore from his throat a scream that seemed to last forever.

For the first time Armin could_ feel_ how bad his injury was. It was far more than medical textbook jargon, the sensation. It was a feeling unattributed to mere words. Foreign to every part of his body he needed to move him forward. But still, he moved.

He inhaled and exhaled to calm down, hoping the pain would eventually subside. In hindsight, he realized that maybe he should have looked for some sort of leverage to stand himself up. After all he did have one working leg that he could have used. He crawled to the door and each movement continued to send jolts of pain in not only his leg, but his entire body. When he was an arms width away he pushed his torso off the floor and with his free arm he mustered as much strength as he could, took hold of the knob and used it to stand himself up.

He almost fell again as he unconsciously put weight on his injured leg, resulting in more pain. Regaining balance, he panted as he opened the door, his entire weight on one leg. He began to hop slowly, making sure to stick close to the walls of the hallway to keep himself upright. Even without weight on his injured leg the pain was overwhelming and he was sure that he was increasing his recovery time with every step he took, but he had to do it. He couldn't explain the reasons why but he had to and he would. Armin reached the end of the medical hall and opened the door.

"Mikasa..." He took a step and stumbled. Once again weight fell on his injured leg and Armin let out a grunt of anguish. He refused to scream.

He took another step. "Annie..." He almost blacked out for a moment but somehow he remained conscious.

He continued to walk. each step was more agonizing than the last but, he pressed forward.

* * *

Eren Jaeger was frantic as he searched for his adopted sister. Where the hell could she be? And why the hell had she just run off like that!? Eren shook his head to clear it of stray thoughts. The reasons why did not matter right now. Armin had told him to find Mikasa urgently, so this had to be urgent.

He continued to run when he spotted two female forms walking down the hall. He recognized them immediately. "Sasha, Mina, have you seen Mikasa?"

Mina shook her head, while Sasha shrugged. "No we haven't seen her. She might be in her room, we can call her for you." Mina offered, but Eren had already started running towards the female dorms, giving the two girls a thank you over his shoulder.

"Wait, you can't go over there that's the girl's section!"

Eren didn't hear Sasha's shout.

* * *

Annie had once heard the phrase 'Unstoppable force meets an Immovable object' and she had a feeling that it described the situation perfectly. Mikasa was radiating an aura of red hot rage while, she was emanating an icy fury. She always wanted to put the dog in her place, prove that she was superior. Annie refused to accept that all the training, all the blood sweat and tears that she had put into her fighting ability was second to some girl. A girl who in her opinion had even less personality than her, was dependent, obsessive, arrogant, unpleasant and somehow was better than her.

Annie was not an overly prideful person, but she refused to submit to Mikasa Ackerman.

One moment both of them were still, but the next they were moving. Annie began to dodge as fast as she could, Mikasa's inhumanly rapid punches making her back away. She knew that the only reason she was avoiding these strikes were because of her sharp instincts rather than her ability to actually see the incoming blows.

Annie dodged again, thanking whatever god out there that the oriental girl was all rage right now and was applying no thought to her attacks.

But she was no fool. She knew that in terms of strength, Mikasa had her beat. If she had any chance of winning she had to rely on her skills rather than brute force.

Annie dodged another punch- a straight right- and used the opportunity to grapple the limb and flip Mikasa over her shoulder.

She expected no less when Mikasa recovered, flipping in the air and landing on her feet, then launching a kick at her abdomen. Annie back-stepped, causing Mikasa to miss by mere inches. The blonde could even feel the heat from the speed of the kick.

_'An opening!_' She thought.

In the time Mikasa took to regain her balance from her missed strike, Annie was already on her, connecting a straight left hook with Mikasa's jaw. Annie didn't get to enjoy digging her fist into Mikasa's skull for long as the Asian girl contorted her body enough to drive her knee into Annie's exposed torso.

Both staggered back at the force of each others blow.

Mikasa righted herself and glared at Annie.

Annie fixed herself back into her stance.

Annie had never felt a hit so strong. If she hadn't trained her body for so long and was not in top physical condition, her internal organs could have been rearranged.

They maintained eye contact with each other, silently acknowledging what the last exchange was.

A warm up.

Mikasa charged again, coming in low.

Annie realized in a split second that she was trying to pin her.

She almost smiled. If she wanted to play that game then she would happily indulge her.

She met Mikasa halfway, both their open fists clashing before closing around each other. Their battle turning into a stalemate. Their gazes interlocked, and Annie gritted her teeth when Mikasa's eyes lit up, renewed with the recent knowledge that she clearly had the advantage of strength.

Unfortunately for Mikasa, Annie was not here to compare muscles with her.

In one swift movement Annie shifted her weight, causing Mikasa to lose her footing.

It was just what Annie needed.

The oriental girl stumbled forward and Annie used the opportunity to snake her way around Mikasa and position herself from behind. Swiftly, she grabbed Mikasa's arm and let her weight go causing them both to fall to the ground.

Annie was clearly in the advantageous position, as she now had Mikasa pinned beneath her, a firm grip on her right arm. She twisted it in a tight awkward angle, effectively trapping her.

"Give up, Ackerman."

"I won't let you win..."

Mikasa struggled in Annie's grasp.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ackerman. I can break your arm, and you could be following Armin out of here." She increased the pressure, causing Mikasa to groan in pain. "But then again you're not like him are you? Top of the class, perfect Mikasa. They'll keep you around as long as it takes till your all better."

All it would take was one push, one last burst of strength from her, and Mikasa's bone would crack.

"That's the kind of screwed up world we live in, Mikasa."

Annie felt Mikasa jerk, The oriental girl clenched her jaw and with all her strength began to push back.

Annie's eyes widened considerably as her grip on Mikasa was met with more resistance than she imagined anyone was capable of having in a situation like this.

"I don't want a terrible person like you, telling me about the world."

Annie was shocked when Mikasa continued to push, even when the blonde was using all her strength.

"You don't have anyone to save you from yourself, Annie."

Annie felt rage stir in her, and she used it to tighten her grip, but Mikasa continued to push back.

"You're alone..."

Mikasa's words poured a stillness over her, muscles and mind. She froze.

Alone.

A split second of vulnerability, of weakness, was all Mikasa needed to escape.

Seeing that she had lost her only advantage, Annie rolled away and climbed to her feet to reform her stance.

As she did so, Mikasa gave her arm a few cautionary stretches to test the damage. Nothing broken, and nothing dislocated.

She was good to go.

"I find it funny that you of all people think you know what kind of person I am..." Annie stated beginning a careful advance on Mikasa's position, taking small, steady, and deliberate steps.

Annie and Mikasa began to circle each other in the hallway, both their defenses up. "When this is over, you will know exactly the type of person I am."

When she was close enough Annie launched a lightning fast kick aimed at Mikasa's lower leg. It was the fastest offensive technique in her repertoire, most people would not be able to even see it.

But Mikasa Ackerman was not most people, and she managed to freaking catch it.

"Goddammit." was all Annie managed to get out before Mikasa slammed her into the nearby wall. Pain exploded on the back of her head, temporarily dazing her. Out of instinct Annie put up her guard, crossing her arms over her face. She was lucky she did as Mikasa began to rain blows down on her.

Each hit was pure agony, The girl's strength really was unfair sometimes. It shouldn't be humanly possible to be this strong.

Annie gritted her teeth, fed up with being used as a punching bag. She pushed off from the wall, bringing Mikasa along with her. Mikasa was startled by her sudden counter and Annie took the second her reaction allotted to grab Mikasa's shirt and pull, at the same time she unleashed a knee strike to Mikasa's abdomen. She could hear the other girl gasp in pain as the air was unwillingly discharged from her lungs, a small amount of spit and blood being forced from her mouth alongside the evicted air. Annie was glad to know that finally one of her strikes seemed to phase her.

They came apart and Mikasa backed away clutching her stomach. Annie didn't get to enjoy her victory for very long as she felt her knee start to throb. It was like she had just kicked a steel pipe.

What the hell was this girl made of!?

Annie didn't have time to think anything further as Mikasa was already back on her feet, charging at her with a war cry. Annie should have avoided the assault, but the unexpected ache in her knee slowed her down just enough for Mikasa to plow right into her.

The two females crashed unceremoniously through a nearby window.

There was a sharp but shrill splintering of noise behind her as the glass gave in under their combined weight. Rather then lingering on the pain of said glass, Annie couldn't help but think of how familiar the sound was.

* * *

Eren, ran in the direction of the cafeteria. He would have to avoid several of the female trainees for the next couple days as he learned the hard way that busting down doors yelling 'Mikasa' in the girls section was a recipe for disaster.

He turned a corner and let out a breath of relief as came upon his destination.

Some of the trainees might still be in the cafeteria. One of them might have seen where Mikasa went!

Eren burst into the room, startling several people."Guys have any of you seen Mikasa? It's important!"

Connie, who was now playing chess with Ymir and losing miserably, simply pointed in the direction of the training ground.

"Check around there."

"Checkmate." Ymir said, clearly bored.

Connie turned around to the board "Are you shitting me!?"

He flipped the board dramatically as Ymir cackled.

Eren, had not paused for the exchange. He thanked Connie and ran off in the direction he had pointed to, but everyone including Eren stopped in their tracks when the distant sound of broken glass pierced the air.

"Damn it, Armin. Why are you always right!" Eren ran faster, hoping that he could stop whatever was happening.

* * *

Armin really hoped this didn't kill him. He was almost positive that it wouldn't, but he really didn't want to go around testing his own mortality. He had been on the verge of passing out for the last 10 minutes but he hadn't. His mind refused to let his body succumb to the pleasant bliss of unconsciousness, not while his friends could possibly be hurting each other.

"Come on, Armin, just a little further." he said to himself.

He had surmised that Annie would be either in her room or around the vicinity of the training area. His mind had told him that she was most likely in her room, getting rest and enjoying her day off. But his body had guided him in the direction of the training ground. Luckily there was a hallway that led directly from the medical room to the training area, but it was slow going.

"If I keep it up, maybe I can reach them." Armin really hoped that when he got there that everything was fine and dandy, but he knew there was almost zero chance of that happening. Mikasa was not the most reasonable person when it came to protecting her friends, add on the fact that this was Annie Leondhart of all people only made things that much worse. His observant mind had picked up the tension between Mikasa and Annie from day one. He had a few guesses why they seemed to not like each other, but it was all speculation on his part. The simple fact was that their personalities clashed. Armin didn't want to see what the outcome would be if something else besides their egos went head to head.

Those thoughts sped him on, his torment increasing along with his speed.

* * *

Annie stood up shakily. Her head hurt, hell, her entire body was on fire. She did a mental assessment of her condition. She was probably bruised all over, and she would be feeling that slam against the wall for at least a week, but other than that nothing was broken.

She brushed her hair away, the thing becoming a nuisance as it was let loose from it's usual tight bun. Annie took a look at Mikasa and smirked at what she saw. A long gash was visible on her left leg, blood trickling from it and onto the ground. Mikasa was shifting her weight to her right, avoiding putting extra stress on her injury. Annie figured that a piece of jagged glass had done the damage when she had tackled the both of them out the window.

"Bad luck, eh Ackerman?"

Mikasa grunted and spit out some blood from her mouth. "Not done yet..." her voice was still calm despite her injury and her wrath.

For the fourth time that day, Annie positioned herself back into her fighting stance.

"I'm going to make you regret this, Ackerm-"

Annie froze, her eyes widening in shock.

Mikasa had slowly but surely formed her stance, her father's stance. The one she had slaved over for years! Did Mikasa plan to use her kick against her as some sort of message?

"You..." Annie couldn't even begin to express the all encompassing fury that she felt in that exact moment.

Mikasa adjusted, so her right foot was slightly in front of her left. "Me..." She mocked in return. The Asian knew exactly what she was doing, and she was enjoying it.

Annie would have unleashed all hell on the girl if she hadn't noticed something, Mikasa was telegraphing her moves, Annie had trained for so long with this particular form that she knew every detail about it. If Mikasa had really just copied her, then the oriental girl had unknowingly given Annie the advantage. As Annie stared, she could already tell, the kick was coming from the right.

But one fact above all was that Mikasa's left leg was injured. Annie knew Mikasa was not dumb, she would never in her right mind attack her with that leg that was bleeding like a river.

Mikasa was fast, the fastest person she had ever seen, but if Annie could see it coming then it would be her victory. Her reassuring thoughts calmed her.

Mikasa had made the mistake of underestimating her and her intelligence.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Annie moved in, her guard up. All the while Mikasa slowly got into her position and Annie put all her senses into countering the incoming kick, knowing that if she did, her victory was all but guaranteed.

She was completely ready to catch the kick as soon as she had closed the distance between them, her mouth nearly watering to taste the sweet nectar of victory when she finally pinned Mikasa to the ground and claimed superiority.

But none of that happened.

Annie had just been hit with a devastating left kick.

She couldn't contain the surprise or the suffering from her face as her body curled into Mikasa's leg. A squirt of blood coming from the oriental girl's torn open limb as it made contact with Annie's ribs.

Annie spun and flew from the impact, tumbling against the ground painfully and finally landing in a heap.

Silence followed, the only sound being heard was the almost simultaneous heavy breathing coming from Mikasa and Annie.

Annie had barely managed to keep conscious from the blow and had Mikasa's leg not been sliced up she knew that several of her ribs would've possibly cracked.

Annie laughed quietly, bitterly to herself.

The stance, the injury- Mikasa had used it and outsmarted her. The worst part of it all was that she had lost because Mikasa hadn't underestimated her intelligence, but counted on it. She didn't know whether to be mad or happy about that.

It was her loss, utterly and completely her loss.

"You lose, now g-go apologize."

Mikasa swayed then dropped to her knee.

"Annie!"

Her grogginess, her pain- even her semi conscious state seemed to clear up in an instant as she heard her name.

It was Armin and he was peeking his head from the window she and Mikasa had crashed through. He took a long look at her, his features trading torment for relief.

"You're alright..."

Annie, on the other hand, could not believe what she was seeing. Had Armin walked over here? Last time she checked one of his legs were broken. It should not have been possible for him make it here all on his own.

"How did you...?"

The look of relief vanished on Armin's face though when he saw his childhood friend. "Mikasa! You're hurt!"

"Armin?" It seemed even Mikasa was having trouble figuring out how he got there.

"Mikasa!" The loud shout could be heard by all three of them.

"Eren..."Mikasa whispered.

"Mikasa!"

This time they could hear multiple footsteps. Eren arrived, several members of the 104th following behind him.

"Whoa..." Connie whispered in awe at the destruction,

"Did Mikasa and Annie just fight!?" Jean exclaimed in disbelief.

"Armin!? What are you doing here?" Eren went to his best friend's side and let Armin lean against him as he was clearly struggling to stand up.

"Hey...Eren...you were kind of slow." Armin laughed a bit.

"Reiner!" Eren barked " Go help Mikasa, I'll help Armin back to his room."

The bulky blonde nodded and avoiding loose glass, climbed over the window, making his way to the brunette.

"No..." There was the sound of broken glass being stepped on before Annie also vaulted over the broken window and back into the hallway.

"I'll do it..." She locked gazes with Eren.

Eren was hesitant at first, not willing to let an injured person carry another injured person, but he knew it was for the best. Mikasa looked like she was bleeding pretty badly and Annie would not have asked if she thought she couldn't handle it.

"Alright, fine," He gently laid Armin on Annie.

She could feel the heat of his blush, "Sorry, Annie."

She made sure to have all his weight on her, and began to take him back to the medical room. "It's fine..."

She was heading for the Medical area anyway and the day had drained her of all her energy, so she kept the talking to a minimum.

She didn't even notice Mikasa staring at her back as she walked away.

* * *

They were both chewed out like there was no tomorrow, Keith Shadis, the frightening instructor of the trainee academy had laid it on them. There was screaming, and punishments were lined up for both of them for at least a few months.

"My two best recruits acting like stupid monkeys! Since when have I ever condoned turning on each other like this!? I am going to make examples out of you two, when I'm done nobody will think twice about beating the shit out of each other like you two again. Understand maggots!?"

"Yes, sir." Mikasa and Annie answered together. They were still dressed In the same attire that they had fought in, bandages scattered about their bodies. Annie rubbed her throbbing ribs and flinched. Even the simplest touches were painful. Mikasa was on the bed to her right, her leg wrapped up tightly. Annie figured the gash must have been shallow as none of the nurses fretted over it while they were treating her.

Keith Shadis calmed down just a bit and spoke without screaming at them for once "You two are among my best recruits, you have bright futures in the military, do not jeopardize that."

"Yes, sir."

"We already lost our brightest In Arlert! Do not make me lose my strongest too."

Annie mentally scoffed _'like you would ever let us go.'_

"Yes, sir."

"And Leondhart, I'm disappointed to see you once again in the middle of something! Straighten yourself out trainee!"

"Yes sir." she was really getting tired of saying that. Couldn't he just say what he wanted and leave?

"And you Ackerman, you're lucky your reckless behavior had not resulted in a more serious injury! When you are healed up, you report directly to me Ackerman. I'll deal with you personally!"

Keith gave them each long looks then walked out of the door without another word.

The silence that followed was tense, Annie felt irritated as she stared at the ceiling. Did the idiots at the academy lack the common sense to realize that putting two people who had just fought each other in the same room was not a good idea, or were they even more clueless and stupid than she thought they were.

"I'm sorry..."

Now that was the last thing she had expected to come out of Mikasa Ackerman's mouth.

"What?"

"I said you didn't care about anyone, but you do care. You're just a very convincing liar."

_'Enough to convince you but not him_...' she thought.

"And you're not alone...I think you can see that."

Annie said nothing, not really knowing how to respond to what Mikasa was saying

"I still don't like you..." Mikasa stated blandly.

Annie rolled her eyes "Likewise."

The door suddenly squeaked open and Reiner along with Bertholdt came into the room, They gave Mikasa a quick hello then went to stand at her bedside.

She paid them no attention, but in her mind she was wondering what the hell those two were doing.

Bertholdt waved at her while Reiner smiled awkwardly, "So how you feeling?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, we um...we just wanted to see how you were doing that's all." Bertholdt explained nervously.

She nodded, she could live with that.

She thought they would make their way out, but she raised an eyebrow when they remained in place.

"So..." Reiner began to fidget and Annie could tell he was struggling to find something to say to her. It wasn't like she had long, gripping conversations with them.

"...I guess the wedding is off-mmph!"

Reiner Braun collapsed courtesy of the vicious punch he had just received from Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

Yeah annie lost the fight, i hope i did both girl's justice. as i was writing this there were times where things just got to an extreme level and i had to stop and reread it and be like "Holy shet they are killing each other". so tell me what you guys think of this chapter! =)

**SmittiMJC**: ha thank you, Reiner really is an awesome friend, i wanted to show that, and i wanted to show interactions between the 104th since there is not enough of those.

**chromate:** like i would ever stop a mikasa annie fight lol =). as for ymir and krista...well youll see

**istaylazy**: Zhe fight is my friend XD!

**MostardaProductions**: i hoped it lived up to your expectations. i dont know about secondary couples, if it comes off that way is not intentional. the romance i write wil focus on Aruani mostly.

**Pansy25**: lol no prob, yeah poor bertholdt, its never easy thinking the person u like wants someone else. hoped u like the fight!

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus:** boy did they fight!

**Kage Kitsune No Yami:** it did get ugly lol,

**VulpineSnow**: well i dont want to spoil things but annie is a complicated person so we will see what changes as the story progresses.

**waterxeno**: i was laughing when i wrote it lol, and yes there needs to be more ArminxAnnie in my opinion =)

**MariiDii:** The spanish speaker! im really flattered that you take the effort to translate my story in order to read it. thank you =)


	7. Choke

**Hi Everyone RonaldWeasleyTheHero Here! Sorry for the long wait guys, trust me it was well worth it, since chapters will probably be coming a little faster now since im backed up, as always i need to give major kudos to my wonderful betareaded smittimjc for her amazing work. thats pretty much it so enjoy the latest Chapter of Commander!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Choke**_

A ten year old Armin Arlert frowned as he stared at the girl standing behind Eren who had a wide grin on his faced as he initiated introductions between the two of them.

"Mikasa, this is Armin, my best friend."

Armin gave the dark haired girl a precursory smile and a wave "Hi, I'm Armin!"

Instead of returning the greeting, Mikasa just seemed to sink further into Eren's brown cardigan.  
Eren bristled at her retreat, "Come on, Mikasa. Just say it back, he won't bite."

She pinched him, "I know that."

Armin waited patiently through their exchange before she finally she walked up to him. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's sister."

His eyes widened as he looked to Eren for confirmation "You have a sister!?"

Eren shrugged "She lives with us now, so yeah, I guess."

_'The Jaeger's must have adopted her...I wonder why.'_

Armin did not verbalize his questions. If he needed to know, they would eventually tell him.

Eren turned to to his adoptive sister, "Armin is the only cool one around here, so from now on, he's your friend. Got that?"

Mikasa nodded but there seemed to be a deep sadness in the darkness of her eyes. She drew closer and took both Armin's hands in her smaller one and shook it up and down. "Friends..."

Armin laughed softly "Yup, friends."

The hours were lost in play after that and Eren had even urged Armin to show Mikasa the book of the outside world. While he was hesitant at first, Mikasa's own genuine intrigue made it hard for Armin to say no. He spent hours rambling on to the both of them about the different things in the book, both from what he learned by reading it, and some of the thing's his grandpa had explained to him. Even when Eren had fallen asleep she had continued to listen to him with rapt attention.

As his stories gently blanketed her curiosity, the day faded to night and the three of them had to part ways. Eren offered a smile, "See you tomorrow, Armin." He elbowed Mikasa in her side when he noticed her beside him unmoving. "Come on, Mikasa, say goodbye. You're his friend now, so say goodbye to him!"

"Oh right. Goodbye Armin..."

"You can't be rude to people like that Mikasa!"

Mikasa pinched him again "I'm not a child, I know that..."

He rubbed his arm and glared at her, "Whatever, lets go, we'll be late for supper!"  
He rushed off towards their home and for a second Mikasa was on his heels. She slowed to a jog though and stopped completely before she turned back to her newest friend, "Armin...you're...nice"

Armin scratched his head, accepting the compliment meekly "Thanks."

* * *

Armin Arlert was not having a good day. The constant reminder that he would be heading to the inner wall this afternoon had been grating at his mind for the past few hours. His little trip to the training ground had not done his leg any favors and now he was paying the price with pain. It had been throbbing the entire previous night, barring rest from alleviating him. He was left with only himself and his thoughts which were not exactly sunshine and rainbows. When the morning had come and the nurses had walked in, their predatory gazes left Armin uneasy.

The three women each held sponges in their hands and mischievous smiles on their lips ."Time to clean you up, Armin!"

"Wait!" he protested, a bit of panic taking over him at what they were suggesting "I can do it myself!"

They hadn't listened to a word he said.

He found himself being scrubbed from all directions as the nurses giggled quietly to themselves. He had a feeling they were enjoying this more than they should have been.

"Raise your arms up, Armin."

He did as he was told, his hands going above his head to allow her access to his sides.

He was no stranger to humiliation- it was a constant theme in his life. He had been beaten, insulted, and looked down on all his life. Even his self confidence had been stripped from him from years of constant bullying.

Now he had to sit by and watch as they took what was left of his dignity.

Armin sighed, accepting his fate, as he always did.

A bucket of warm water was unceremoniously dumped over his head.

* * *

Armin blushed as the three nurses assigned to take care of him delicately put him back on his bed. Armin was not looking forward to months of this kind of treatment. The pitying glances and soft touches. It was as if he was as brittle as a glass already cracked. Worst of all, Armin knew he would have to deal with this miserable chapter in his life by his lonesome, without Mikasa and Eren around to keep him strong. No, they would be an entire wall away moving on with their lives and dreams.

Armin was well aware of how talented his friends were, most of them were on their way to graduating at the top ten, and once they joined whatever military branch they wanted they would excel just like they did in the academy. Eren was always able to inspire people to be more than they were; a voice that commanded listeners. He was the very definition of hard work and strong will. Mikasa was undoubtedly the strongest person Armin had ever seen. She was a prodigy in almost everything she did. Armin had been watching them for years, and if anyone could make a difference with the titans, it was them. He wished he could say the same for himself, he wished he had something to contribute instead of just sitting idly by as they became further and further away.

There was a tiny squeak as the door opened. Armin looked up and felt all the mornings distress melt on contact with his knowledge of the familiar presence behind the door.

"Mikasa, Eren."

They were in their trainee uniforms, probably getting ready for morning training and the slight limp that Mikasa walked with did not go unnoticed by him.

Eren planted himself at the foot of the bed.

"Here!" he said suddenly, dropping a brown book onto Armin's lap. Armin recognized it immediately. It was the book of the outside world, the very same one that had inspired his and Eren's dream.

Eren's voice became filled with conviction "We're still going there, Armin. all of us together. I hope you didn't forget that."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No I- I haven't forgotten."

The fierce green eyes of his best friend lost some of their seriousness and he gazed at Armin fondly. "You hurry up and fix that leg of yours, Armin, we need you."

Mikasa gave a short nod at Eren's statement.

All Armin could do was divide the attention of his eyes between the two most important people in his life, feeling grateful that they would think something like that. Unfortunately, he still didn't quite believe it.

He felt Eren's weight leave the bed suddenly and as he looked up a fist was in his line of vision. Armin stared past it to Eren's grinning face in confusion.

"You're suppose to bump it, Armin," Mikasa stated blandly, "He saw Reiner and Connie doing it so he wanted to do it too."

"Mikasa, shut up!"

Armin laughed before bumping fists with Eren.

"This isn't goodbye, Armin. we'll definitely see each other again, count on it!"

Armin felt his worries gradually fading. They were still there in the back of his mind but Eren had managed to quell them for now.

"Thanks Eren." He was truly thankful that despite the horrors, the fear, and the death, this world still blessed him with friends like them.

Eren turned and began to walk out of the door with Mikasa in tow.  
Armin waved them goodbye but his hand stilled as Mikasa halted in her steps and turned back to him. Only a silent breath of time separated the stillness from Mikasa limping to the bedside, and then her sweet scented warmth enveloped him in a hug much like the scarf around her neck. Armin's eyes widened at the action.

"Mikasa..."

He knew that she often had trouble showing outward affection like this, a consequence of a past traumatic experience that he still knew little about, so he could tell that this was very hard for her. Mikasa said nothing, but for Armin more words were exchanged between them in those few seconds than most conversations they usually had. He blinked back the tears that sprang to the inner corners of his eyes, mottling his vision and wrapped one of his arms around her, imitating her affection.  
weight against him suddenly replaced most of the warmth and Armin jerked as Eren jumped on the both of them, turning the embrace into an awkward tangle of limbs.

Mikasa let out a slight smirk "Eren, you ruined it..."

As laughter erupted from his and Eren's mouth, Armin couldn't help but think that he would be alright.

* * *

Annie stared down at the brown thick soup in her bowl, swirling around the meal idly with her spoon lost in her own thoughts. Today had been a nightmare. As soon as she stepped into the cafeteria, she had been startled to find herself at the center of trainees asking her for details on the fight that she had with Mikasa. Apparently the news had spread quickly through the academy and was now the most talked about subject. She had been momentarily flustered, not knowing how to respond to so much attention all at once, but she had quickly composed herself.

Annie was not known as a lone wolf for nothing. She brushed them off with a glare that warded off any possible future questions from anyone in the room and now they were just enthusiastically talking amongst themselves about the ordeal- something she was grateful for as it kept the conversations away from her.

She rolled her eyes as her ears caught Connie's loud voice from across the room.

"I'm telling you, Annie won the fight! Did you see Mikasa's leg!?" Connie slammed his fist on the table,  
right in Reiner's face as he spoke with passion he rarely entertained.

Annie barely held in a smirk, that was the smartest thing that dumb ass had said the entire time he'd been in the academy.

_'Guess you're not entirely stupid, Connie.'_

Reiner scoffed, "In case you hadn't noticed, Annie was down when we got there. The fight was all Mikasa's."

The burly teen was right, but it still didn't make her any less angry.

_'He of all people should know not to bet against me...'  
_  
Jean nodded in full agreement "Annie's good but Mikasa is just better. She wouldn't lose to Annie in a fight!"

She did not bother to take Jean's comments seriously, they were all clearly bias.

_'You are so obvious.'_

Annie made a mental note to request Jean as her partner for the next sparring session.

"I-I think Annie w-won, she's good at hand to hand." Bertholdt chimed in quietly. He wasn't comfortable inserting himself into the conversation like this but, the need to defend Annie urged him on. "Annie is probably the best out of all of us in a fight, sh-she probably won."

Annie liked his confidence in her abilities but...

_'Don't stutter, say it like you mean it, Bertholdt.'_

Connie pointed at him "See! Listen to the man."

* * *

"Ymir, let's go over there, I wanna talk to them about the fight!" Krista tugged at Ymir's sleeve with one hand, the other pointing at the table filled with the rambunctious young male trainees.

Ymir gave her a blank stare in response "You want to join a conversation between men about two girls beating each other up?"

Krista tilted her head, not really understanding what Ymir was trying to say "Huh?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'll pass..."

"Ymir, please!" Krista begged.

"Pass."

Krista huffed and began to march away " Fine! I'll go alone then."

Ymir's eyes twitched as she saw Krista's retreating form, she knew she was being played. She knew that Krista was just pushing her buttons and manipulating her...but still

"Damn it!" Ymir stood up and followed Krista to the table. In just two steps of the taller girls gait, she caught up to the petite blonde who gave her a smile that melted her irritation just a bit. She wrapped her arms around Krista from behind bringing her lips close to the blonds reddening ears "You're lucky you're cute..."

* * *

Annie took a look behind her to see Krista sitting at the table along with an irritated looking Ymir. She figured that the small blonde had dragged the other along with her to join the stupid debate.

They had a strange relationship.

She turned back around and began to sip her soup, trying to look as natural as possible. She didn't want them thinking that she was listening to their ridiculous ramblings.

Which she wasn't.

"I think it's really important to know what they were fighting about." Krista said, the table's entire attention was on her, Not that it was an unfamiliar sight- Krista's pretty face usually grabbed the attention of most males in the room. but it was her idea they were attentive to.

"What could they have been fighting about?" Marco asked. He too had been wondering what could have possibly warranted a reason for Mikasa and Annie to go at each other like they had.

"It was love." Krista stated firmly and Ymir's groan echoed her admission.

Annie paused, her spoon hanging inches from her face _'What the hell?' _

There was a beat of silence.

"What?" Reiner asked, being the first one to regain their composure from the ludicrous statement.

"Annie asked for Armin's hand in marriage, but Mikasa would only allow Armin to marry someone stronger than her so they would be able to protect him! And Annie not willing to give up on her one true love prepared herself for battle."

The trainee's had their mouth's opened in stunned silence as Krista continued to talk.

Annie finally just set down her spoon and stood up.

_'I think I'm done for today...'_

She walked past their table and their eyes followed her form as she came near. She was about to walk out of the door when it opened in her face.

Annie felt her irritation rise as this seemed to happen far too often.

Mikasa and Eren walked in the room, the latter passing with a quick greeting of "Sup, Annie."

He then made his way towards the table filled with the rest of the 104th. Mikasa however stood in place and stared her down.

Annie did not notice the entire room shift their focus to the two of them. Mikasa stepped close, a noticeable limp in her step and Annie would be lying if she said she didn't take a small amount of pleasure at the sight of the great Mikasa Ackerman showing weakness.

Mikasa's words came in a whisper so no one else would hear. "Why didn't you go say goodbye to him?"

"To who?" Annie responded. She knew full well who Mikasa was talking about, but she liked being difficult. Especially when it came to her.

"Armin. Aren't you his friend?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

Annie looked her in the eye "Barely..."

"Barely is enough." Mikasa's mouth twitched a little.

"You've never had friends before have you."

Despite it being a true, Annie still felt offended by her deduction. "Your point?" she growled.

"It's a lot less complicated than you think it is..."

She scowled. She really hoped that Mikasa was going somewhere with this, as she didn't appreciate Mikasa lecturing her about anything.

"Go see him. He's leaving."

"Too late for that."

Mikasa stepped aside and opened the door. "Not if you run..."

"I'm not going to run after him just to say goodbye, I've got better things to do."

Mikasa stared at her for a few seconds "I was wrong. You aren't a convincing liar at all, so go, I don't like talking to you for this long."

Annie walked through the open door "I feel the same way, Ackerman."

As soon as it was closed her feet left the ground and without exhaustion she seemed to simply float away in the speed of her sprint. she was off. Of the few days she had known Armin, she had slowly started to realize that she became drawn to him in a way that she couldn't explain. When he was first injured and she had gone to visit him, she never thought that she would enjoy the conversation as much as she had. His genuine interest in her was something she couldn't fathom, but enjoyed nonetheless.

Most of all, she felt relief when she was near him. the facade she had developed to keep herself safe and distant from people crumbled around him and his intelligence burned through even the fortitude of her deceits. at first the realization had been alarming, but gradually the thought of not having to fake so much had turned into an appealing one.

_'You just made friends with one of those people, Annie.' _She thought to herself, still running at top speed.

The least she could do was say goodbye.

* * *

Armin grunted as he was placed delicately inside the caravan, the nurses taking great care not to aggravate his injury. His belongings were placed near his head while he held the book of the outside world firmly in his hand, feeling all the familiarity of his past under his fingertips as he faced his foreign future. He had selfishly requested for Eren and Mikasa not to come. he wanted their final memory together to be a happy one and their goodbyes inside his medical room had been exactly that. The two of them had protested, of course, but after a few minutes they conceded. To this day Armin couldn't understand why they listened to him without question, but he was grateful for the strength of their trust. After that, He had been visited by several members of the 104th and each of them had weighed his doubts down with encouraging goodbyes. He was touched by their care and it made him feel even more hopeful about his future.

Though she had not been there. The girl with sunshine blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a cold demeanor that he had started to call a friend. He had been sure that she thought the same. It was this assumption that saw him eagerly awaiting her arrival, but his mood became despondent as he slowly came to the realization that she wouldn't show. He decided not to dwell on the matter too much, she had no obligations towards him whatsoever.

The nurses stepped off the wagon and waved him what was surely his final goodbye. The wagon driver gave a cry over their voices and the horses began a slow trot away from the academy. This was it, he was leaving. He would be saying goodbye to his friends.

Then he saw her. The petite blonde girl that had managed to rearrange his life in a few short days. She was breathing heavily, and her hair was disheveled, cascading down her face in a beautiful display. She looked like she had just ran from the other side of the academy to here.

There was no time for a proper goodbye though, the wagon was already starting to move and the horses picking up speed.

But this was more than enough for Armin.

He sat up and began to flail his arms hoping to catch her attention.

"See you later, Annie!" poisoning his words with the pure glee he felt.  
She didn't make any motion to return his goodbye, but nevertheless he was glad she had shown up to see him off.

It meant the world to him.

Armin kept eye contact with her and watched as her figure and the academy directly behind her grew smaller and smaller, the afternoon sun shining brightly on the place he had met so many great people, hopefully one day he would come back and have the potential to be a better soldier than he currently was.

"I'll be back...definitely."

When he was unable to see her face any longer Armin laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping that the trip would go by faster if he slept.

After a few hours of well deserved sleep, he had been forcefully awoken by the pain that had started to ripple through his injured limb. The road had started to get bumpy. Each shake, jerk, and rattle was agony. Armin gritted his teeth. If the trip lasted this way for much longer he would arrive at Sina with his leg in much worse condition that it already was.

_'The road to Sina shouldn't be like this.'  
_  
The wagon came to a sudden stop and Armin let out a breath of relief as he was finally given reprieve from his pain.

"Sir?" he called to the wagon driver. He moved a tiny bit to open the thick red curtain that separated his compartment from the wagon rider.

"Hello?" Armin peaked his head out and paused.

No one.

Not a single soul was in sight. Even the horses were barely visible due to darkness.

Armin retreated back into the wagon, trying to calm his panic. It would be irrational to think that something would happen out here on the road to Sina. He knew that- his mind knew that, but his body did not seem to acknowledge it.

He clutched his arm in a futile effort to stop the tremors.

_'Calm down, calm down.'  
_  
"He's in there!"

Armin looked up, who was that? Was it the wagon driver?

"There's only one!?"

Who was that!? That was definitely a second voice, Armin began to breathe heavily.

Multiple footsteps followed the voice and Armin strained his senses to get a grasp on what was going on outside.

_'The footsteps! at least four, five- maybe even six different sets.'_

"What the hell do you mean he's injured!?"

"What's he look like?"

"He's small, blonde, about 14 I think. The perverts will like him trust me."

"And who the hell is going to buy a broken product you idiot!"

By now he knew for a fact that something was wrong, his sense of danger was on overdrive and he looked around helplessly trying to find some kind of solution to his problem.

_'There's nothing I can do. I can't run, I can't even walk.'_

Armin did not notice the tears that began to run down his cheeks as four men appeared at the back entrance of the wagon, their menacing stares erasing all hope for him.

Neither did he notice the beefy arms that sprung from behind the curtain to wrap themselves around his thin neck.

He gasped, his eyes wide in panic and his consciousness fading rapidly. He flailed and squirmed to no avail.

In that instant he cursed his weakness, his lack of strength, his broken leg, the hairy arms that constricted his neck, and the bullies that had warped his confidence into nothing so many years ago in one breath.

He cursed the world for what it was and what it had done to his friends.

'No more.' He thought.

The world began to darken.

'No...more.'

* * *

Annie Leondhart winced as the cup in her hand shattered, the jagged pieces slicing into her skin.

Bertholdt, who was standing beside her, also cleaning dishes for the night, looked at her with worry, "Are you alright, Annie?"

She didn't respond. something louder than Bertholdt was screaming at the back of her mind.

"Annie?" He asked again.

She stared at her bleeding finger before turning around "I'm going to get some bandages for this, can you finish up here?"

She didn't wait for a response as she walked out the door.

_'No more...'_

Annie whirled around to stare back at Bertholdt who blinked at her in confusion.

"You say something?"

He shook his head "No..."

Annie decided to skip the trip to the infirmary and head straight into her quarters for a good night's sleep.

Between everything that happened today, she swore she was going crazy.

* * *

**Im going to tell you guys something, i admire any author in the world that is able to write Armin's character and accurately show off his intellect...Im going to try, thats all i can really say lol now on to other things. u guys reviewed alot so...**

**oznerolnotnac:** The best lol!? thank you! i totally agree there really isnt enough, but remember the Attack on titan fandom really just got off its feet, the community will grow! and yes thats why i love them im a sucker for opposites lol. Annieway(omg XD) ur english was fine!

**LullabyLockdown:** Thats my goal Lullaby! to make sure that a wide range of people can enjoy it, just like the real show =)

**sekqa711:** Thank you, im glad to know i did them justice, i didn't want the fight to be exaggerated but i didnt want it to be underwhelming either, i think i honestly did good =). and i a thousand percent agree we need more Aruani.

**Yuyui:** LOl Annie dont take no shet!

**RosalieVD:** OMg lol ur profile pic killed me! thank you for the review and favorite!

**TotoYoshio:** Thanks, that's a big compliment =)

**dacymarie**: the annie cafeteria scene just came to my head after watching a Shaman king episode...i have no idea why. anyways thanks you!

**wanxerz**: Me too man me too, I am all over that tag, all day every day! thanks for the review =)

**istaylazy:** lol short and sweet, and yes it was crazy XD!

**PuppyLove92**: yes i wanted to have a clear winner between the two but not make it seem like one is overwhelmingly stronger than the other, and most of all i wanted to show where each of their strenghts lay. glad ur hooked now lol! more stuff happens so stay tuned!

**Mizuki00:** WHoa Pshychology to study Snk? that sounds intense, good luck and let me know how it goes =). as for Annie Armin interactions, be patient with them lol =)

**tbiris**: that good huh lol!? im glad your going to keep reading, more to come!

**jojobear321:** Thank you, i wanted the fight to be realistic, i didnt chi blasts or dashes of uber speed lol, im glad i did good, and im glad you enjoyed every single chapter so far. =)

**potato:** stay away from Sasha lol! yes i think it was one of my best chapters yet, hell probably one of the best things ive read or created with my own two hands period.

**Goldflame:** Saw ur tumblr, loved ur pictures and the gif of the man clapping the police guy made me laugh so hard! and yes their relationship took a slightly better as some of the tension between them was alleviated as they literally beat the shet out of each other lol! Even Armin can be stupid when it comes to the people he cares about =)

**MostardaProductions:** Thanks, Yes armin is very brave and loyal, people tend to forget that! glad ur satisfied with the fight, the part where she copied Annie was to show that Mikasa was not just some wild beast when it came to fighting, that she also fought with her head, she just also happens to have godlike strenght!

**CosmicSynopsis:** HA lol twelve years, i hope i never take THAT long, though i did take awhile to get this update out, sorry lol.

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus**: Thanks for the compliment, i like that word, epic, has a nice ring to it =)

**Squalo King**: Me too, i love Aruani, and i will keep going!

**chromate**: Yes action with character thought was essential as it brings the reader deeper instead of me just describing punches and kicks. Reiner's last comment was to take some of the pressure off from an already tightly wounded chapter, that, and Eren's little adventure and absent-mindedness lol =)


	8. Bluff

**Hey guys RonaldWeasleyTheHero here, got another chapter all done and ready, hope you enjoy it. the first Arc of Commander will be done in the next 1 or 2 chapters then were going to start a new one essentially. Anyway its Aruani week and i urge anyone reading to write some aruani of their own, i even added a little bit lol =) see you guys next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Bluff**_

Erwin Smith's blue eyes roamed the documents in front of him rapidly, taking in all the information Shadis had managed to scrounge up for him, it was all of Armin Arlert's grading history for the time he was in the academy. It was as expected, his academics were far above the rest of his scores. He was honestly impressed, these were the best grades he had ever seen for any trainee.

The door creaked open and Erwin shifted focus from the papers to his number one soldier who had just stepped into the dim office.

"You needed me?" Levi walked in, looking bored and uninterested as always.

Erwin beckoned him to the chair in front of his desk and Levi sat down without a word crossing his arms and waiting patiently, he knew that Erwin would tell him whatever was on his mind.

"Levi, would you be willing to let me borrow you and your squad for an evening?"

"Borrow? What for?"

Levi knew that the next expedition was in a few months at best, so him and his team would not be fighting titans anytime soon so what could he possibly need?

"I'm putting some small things into motion, you and your team are not only extraordinary titan slayers but exceptional soldiers as well. I will need you and them in order for this to go as smoothly as possible."

"In order for what to go smoothly?" Levi was beginning to get irritated, usually Erwin did not start manipulating everyone into his schemes till they knee deep in titan blood.

Erwin was quiet for a moment before linking his fingers together, his gaze locking onto his subordinate.

"Do you trust the Military Police, Levi?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Is that a rhetorical question...?"

"I'm going to assume by your answer that you don't, but are you aware that by most citizens The Military Police are portrayed as the best and most honorable soldiers we have to offer."

Levi scoffed, "The Military Police is honorable? I believe that bullshit about as much as I believe Auruo is 19..."

"He is, I've checked his file." Erwin stated, a bit amused.

"I Still don't believe it..."

"It matters not, the fact is that the incompetence of the Military Police have risen to new levels and so has their corruption."

"So what...as long as those low lives stay in the inner wall and out of my sight I'm fine."

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly, but are you aware that one of those low lives transferred to the Survey Corps a few months ago."

"Transferred?" Levi was genuinely surprised by the news "I didn't know you could do that."

"You can, it just has never been done before. but not only did it happen, it did so twice."

Now Levi was intrigued "Twice, what do you mean?"

"5 months ago, there were two transfers from the Military Police, one to the Garrison and another to the Survey Corps."

"You think there is a connection?"

"Yes," Erwin began to look through the many papers on his desk and pulled out two that looked exactly the same. Levi, noticed the picture of the small blonde trainee who had injured himself saving his big nosed girlfriend.

"It's that kid you've had a hard-on for all this time. What about him?"

Erwin handed the two files to Levi who took it and started to examine the contents, he gave an impressed nod to the kid's academics which were the highest he had ever seen, the rest of the file showed the kid's overall ranking, exercise score, and in bold red a minor summary explaining how he was injured and his transfer date to Wall Sina. He looked at the other document but paused when he noticed they looked exactly the same. "You made copies..."

"Yes, several, though I happened to misplace one recently." Erwin stated, The tall Commander leaned forward "Did you know that the transfer likes to practice his knife throwing skills alone in the lounge after sunset."

"That's a stupid question, of course I don't know that."

"Well, I unfortunately misplaced it there yesterday night after sunset."

"Misplaced..." Levi began to get suspicious.

He took another look at the papers and then back to Erwin who seemed to be staring right through him.

"The only thing different about these papers from any other recruits is that they show that he's injured and transferring to Wall Si-"

Levi's eyes widened as things started to click into place.

_'He needed me and my squad, Corruption, transfers, misplaced...the transfer date.'_

Levi finally had a small inkling to what was going and he did not like it, not one bit.

A scowl came across Levi's face, the first sign of his disapproval "Erwin...What did you do?"

Erwin's demeanor remained calm "What was necessary,"

He stood up "Time is short, gather your squad and equip them with rifles from the Armory. Swords will do them no good in this situation, but I suggest you still bring your Maneuver Gear along with you."

Levi walked past Erwin, the blonde Commander could see the conflict in his subordinate's eyes.

"Levi...do you trust me?"

Levi gave a slow nod, "Yeah, more than anyone, and you damn well know it."

"So trust me now..."

Levi walked out into the hallway "Fine, but whatever happens to this kid, it's on your hands."

Erwin followed Levi, they needed to find his squad so they could move out.

Levi often times wanted to know more about what Erwin was planning. More than once on expeditions he would have to make due with little to no information only blind faith in his commander. He was constantly kept in the dark and he detested it, but as he walked the narrow hallways of the Survey Corps headquarters in search for his team, he came to the conclusion that maybe sometimes it was best not knowing.

* * *

Eh, right now!?" Petral Ral looked at her superior in mild shock as she held a mug inches from her face.

"Yes, right now." Levi answered impatiently

"Are there anymore details you can give us, Corporal?" Eld shin asked, his face clearly showed his surprise and his suspicion.

Auruo bossard stood up, his smile as smug as it always was "No matter, just give me a sword corporal and it'll be business as usual."

"Corporal," Gunther spoke up "I'm sorry, but to go outside the wall without proper planning and numbers seems unreasonable...no disrespect sir."

"I agree with you Gunther, but we're not going outside the walls."

Levi Squad blinked at the news waiting for their leader to elaborate. "We're heading to wall Sina or somewhere near it, and We're taking firearms too."

"Guns?" Auruo's face contorted in disgust, "Those things lack elegance Corporal."

Despite his tendency to bullshit, Levi could not help but agree with Auruo.

"If Wall Sina is involved with whatever is going on then shouldn't this have been left to the Military Police?" Petra's question was mirrored in the faces of his squad and Levi let out a sigh.

"Normally, but certain matters demands our intervention." Levi explained, The small Corporal could tell they wanted more from him, after all in their line of work information could be the difference between life and death. The last thing him and his team wanted to do was to go in blind and end up dead.

"Those are our orders, were soldiers so we will follow them as we should." Levi walked out of the room, expecting his squad to follow "Enough chit-chat, we gear up, and we move out!"

* * *

He could hear voices, not the ones that had captured him but voices nonetheless. He could smell it, the filth, the death, the blood. He could also taste, every breath he took left something foul in his mouth. He wanted to see though, to witness with his very own eyes where he was, and what they intended to do with him. With great effort Armin opened his heavy eyes to see metal bars directly in front of him.

Armin felt like someone just stuck a sharp knife through his stomach.

"No..." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, his throat still aching from where the man had grasped it so tightly.

"This can't be happening..." Armin rolled over and dragged himself over to the metal bars, His uninjured foot was tied to a nearby pipe with a rope but it was long enough to allow him to reach the bars. he grabbed them, willing them to break under his strength.

Strength he knew he didn't have.

"Please...please..." He was begging to an inanimate object. This was a new low even for him.

"Oh shit!" The startled voice got Armin's attention, his focus shifting from the bars to the man on the other side that had not been there a few seconds ago. "Hey, the kid's awake!" he shouted.

Just like that the sound of footsteps could be heard as multiple people rushed to his position. Armin crawled himself to the farthest corner of his cell, wanting as much distance from him and his captors as possible.

A tall, heavy, balding man with slightly tanned skin carrying a sharp knife in his side-pocket walked up to the bars, his form being flanked by six others.

"Hey there boy, we're not going to hurt you if you behave. We just wanna know a few things that's all."

The man was smiling at him, Armin almost vomited at the man's sickening attempt to play nice.

Armin began to drown out the man as he spoke, his mind racing to find a solution to his problem. Just by the few snippets of conversation Armin had heard before he was captured this was some kind of human trafficking operation. That meant he was suppose to be sold to some person?

_'And who the hell is going to buy a broken product you idiot!'_

Armin gulped as he remembered what the man had said, He had a broken leg, he was of no use to anybody in this condition, and he did not expect the inhuman criminals in front of him to treat him till he was all better.

And worst of all they were not just going to let him go.

Armin's eyes widened in horror as the truth dawned on him.

They were going to kill him.

"Hey blondie! Dont space out on us now, we just want to ask you something," one of the men behind the big one said.

He was going to die.

"Hey is he even listening!?"

They were going to murder him and leave him in some ditch somewhere.

"Did the kid go deaf! Open the cell!"

He would never be fou-

Armin Arlert was forced out of his thoughts by the vicious punch that was given to him by the large man, the small blonde's head snapped to the side as pain erupted from seemingly all directions.

Armin gasped and choked, feeling blood pool on the insides of his mouth.

"Now listen up, you promise to cooperate and we'll make it quick, no pain."

Armin was still gasping, trying to catch his breath and recover from the strike.

A door behind the men slammed open and Armin looked up to see another one running inside looking out of breath. Armin let out a pained gasp, he was Survey Corps, the jacket with the wings of freedom on it proved it. Was he in on it, was he not going to receive any help from anyone?

The big one turned his attention away from Armin to glare at the new arrival. He stomped over and grabbed the officer slamming him against the wall.

"You're info was complete crap you know that, not only was there one kid but he's injured!"

The Survey Corps officer looked frightened, "I knew the kid was injured when I read his file, but I told you I thought that there would be more! they always have like five or six of those kids on them, I only really looked at the date of the transfer, I have no idea why he was the only one in there!"

Armin barely registered the conversation, his head was spinning in all different directions.

_'-min, Armin!'_

was that his name, who was calling him? Whatever, it didn't matter he was so freaking tired.

Everything was so...pointless.

The world began to blur as an image began to take form in front of him.

A small blonde boy lying on the ground, rubbing his bruises.

A tall dark haired girl wearing a red scarf standing behind an angry looking boy that had blood running along the side of his mouth.

_'Ah...why am I remembering this now?'_

His mind took him to a place far away.

_'Armin!'_

* * *

"Armin!"

Armin could not look his best friends in the eye as he rubbed the bruises forming on his arms, he could practically feel Eren's frustrated glare on him.

Mikasa was silent but he could clearly see her disapproval.

"Why don't you hit them back damn it!?"

Armin looked away "Because I don't like fighting..."

Eren glared viciously at him. Armin knew that it wasn't aimed at him, but it was still a terrifying sight to see

"If they ever seriously hurt you Armin...I'll kill them."

Armin looked at his friend in horror "E-Eren you can't kill people!"

Armin did not notice the look that Mikasa gave Eren as she grabbed the scarf on her neck to pull it closer.

"Why the hell not! They won't even leave you alone, they rip up your books! They beat you up and all you do is take it!" Eren grabbed Armin by the collar of his shirt "Are you going to spend your entire life being a coward!?"

Mikasa decided to separate them pushing Eren off the smaller blonde. "Eren, that's enough."

Eren backed off still looking angry as Mikasa approached him to help him up "Armin," She began, her voice impassive. "Why don't you fight back?"

"Because I don't like hitting people..."

"I never said you have to hit them Armin...Eren only knows how to punch things that's the way he fights back."

"That's not the only thing I know!" Eren retorted incredulously, but he was silenced with a warning sideways look from her. She turned back to the blonde.

"But what about you, Armin?"

What was she saying?What did she mean by that?

He didn't understand.

Eren pushed past Mikasa and kneeled down to stare Armin in the face, this time he seemed much calmer. "Look I'm sorry alright but what would you do if someone tried to take away your dream, Armin?"

"I-i don't know..."

"Well I do, I would fight! I don't care how you do it Armin, just fight!"

* * *

_'I don't care how you do it Armin!'_

It was as if something in the Air had changed, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed.

_'But what about you Armin?'_

The words of his friends felt like they were pounding in his skull.

These men, they wanted to take everything from him. His life, his dreams.

Everything!

_'Just fight!'_

The words thundered in his head, life rushing through his body and soul.

Armin spit up some blood, an idea forming in the back of his mind. If he could just buy some time and get free, there was a small chance he could make it out of here.

He would hop, crawl, whatever he needed to do he would do it if it meant getting out of here alive. A fire rose up inside in him, determination and anger consuming him.

He would live no matter what.

The words needed to set his plan in motion spilled from his mouth without hesitation, "You're all under arrest!"

If he hadn't been so fixated on his thoughts Armin would have laughed at the gaping mouths and the deafening silence that followed his statement.

He locked gazes with the big one, urging, daring him to reply.

"What the hell did he just say...?"

"I said you're under arrest for Human trafficking and crimes against Humanity!" His voice seemed to echo around the room, there was so much conviction in his voice that for a brief moment even Armin himself actually believed that these men were being arrested.

But he didn't need everyone to believe him, not yet at least, just to doubt.

"You wanna repeat what you just said kid?" The already tall man seemed to grow twice in size as he approached Armin.

Armin looked in the man's eyes and never wavered.

"The building is currently surrounded by Military Police officers, I have full authority over this investigation so if you give yourselves up without resistance there is a chance I can work out a deal and not have you executed for your crimes!"

The one from the Survey Corps stepped up "There is no way this kid is part of the Military Police, I've never even seen him before!"

"You left the Military police you idiot!"

Armin observed the soldier.

_'He was part of the Military Police, this must be related to how he got information on me and my whereabouts. But why is he wearing a Survey Corps uniform he must have left somehow, and judging by his look he's no older than 15, he must have graduated in the last class so assuming he chose the military police first then he must have only been in the Survey Corps for a very short time probably less than a year.'_

Armin's focus shifted to the largest one.

_'The bigger one is clearly the leader and the smartest one, if he starts to suspect the Survey Corps soldier then the rest will follow and since he supplied the info..._'

Armin smirked, "Your colleague here was fooled, The Military Police launched an investigation a year and a half ago into a Human trafficking operation with plans to bring it down, We took all the necessary measures to Concoct a plan in order to deceive you! "

_'Be vague, ambiguous. Let them make up their own questions.'_

"No way, there was nothing like that going on, Hes lying! All we did was play cards and drink wine!"

"How would you know, didn't you hear what the brat said! This was before you were even around!" One of the men told the Soldier who began to tremble.

_'So my guess was right, when it comes to information past a certain point they are completely blind._'

All they could do was take Armin's word for it.

'_Now start doubting each other, especially him!'_

"How did you get your information?" The question washed across the room and all eyes turned to the large man, he was staring at the soldier waiting for an answer.

"I f-found it near the lounge in the Survey Corps."

The man gave him a hard look "You just _found_ it? You just found it!?"

_'Exactly what I needed! I didn't even need to invalidate his Military Police source!'_

Armin latched on the information like a hawk hooking its claws into its prey "We worked in tandem with the Survey Corps to plant the information knowing that you would respond! We allowed you to capture me so we could follow you to wherever your base of operations were."

Armin smiled feigning confidence in his statement "That is why I was the only one present, we as protectors of the citizens could not risk anyone else's safety in this operation. So I will repeat this again give yourselves up now."

There was no movement, only silence, But Armin could feel the small seeds of doubt that he had planted into his words growing into wonderful fear.

"We were set up, we were set up!"

The big one sill somehow remained calm but Armin could also see some form of uncertainty lingering beneath his demeanor.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You're just a kid, you don't even look old enough to graduate, What makes you so special.!?" He asked.

"His file, I remember now...he-he's some kind of genius or something all his scores were like perfect..." The Survey Corps soldier stated his voice was barely a whisper.

Armin almost laughed, _'Be vague enough and they'll make up answers to their own questions'_

"I was specifically chosen for this and allowed to graduate early in order to bring you down!"

Armin could not have planned it better himself as he could see the trepidation in their eyes.

"I-im not going to go to prison for you assholes! I'm out of here!"

Armin could feel his heart soar as a domino effect set in.

"Holy shit I am done with this!"

"We're so screwed!"

"You stupid asshole, you ruined everything!"

the last one shoved the Survey Corps soldier out of the way who didn't seem to even register the contact, his eyes wide with dread as his situation dawned on him.

He dropped to his knees "Its over...my life is over."

The man began to sob and the sight of it made Armin slightly angry.

_'How many people have you condemned to the same fate...?'_

The soldier stood up slowly and began to run out leaving only him and the large man who was sweating nervously. His gaze shifting back and forth from the door to the blonde boy in front of him.

He seemed to make his decision, taking steps towards the door to leave.

_'Not yet...' _Armin thought.

"Except for you..." The large one stopped and turned to meet Armin's cruel, belittling smile, The blonde trainee knew he was faking. but even he felt a little unsettled by the disturbing look that was surely spread across his face at this very moment. "You assaulted an officer..." Armin laughed before glaring at the man "I will make sure they hang you good!"

In just a few seconds the man had ran across the room to wrap his hands around Armin's neck, lifting him up making his feet leave the ground.

Unfortunately in his rage, he failed to notice Armin's thin fingers slowly wrapping around the blade in the man's side pocket.

He took the sharp weapon out softly making sure that the man did not feel a thing.

"I Should kill you, you little shit!" his grip became tighter, and Armin realized these were the same hands that had bought him here in the first place.

Armin started to feel lightheaded, if he needed to do this he would need to do it now. Armin positioned the blade near the man's stomach his hands shaking.

He had to do this, he needed to do this.

He would have to become a murderer to live.

With that final thought Armin-

"Hey we need to leave!"

Armin felt himself fall to the ground as the pressure around his neck finally ceased.

"You can't kill the kid, do you know what they would do you if you killed a Military Police officer!'

The heavy man scowled and gave Armin one last look of loathing before running off with his associate the door closing behind them with a loud bang.

Armin was frozen in place as he now gazed at the empty cell before him.

_'It worked...it actually worked!'_

Armin wasted no time as he began to cut the rope that constrained him. When he could no longer feel the tightness of the rope around his feet Armin stood on his uninjured leg to open the cell door that they forgot to close in their panic.

Armin took one step but stumbled as even that movement caused an unbearable jolt of pain to rush through his limbs. Fortunately Armin knew he could do this, he had done this before and knew the best way to go about it. Armin Arlert stayed close to the wall using it to guide himself through the dank dungeon like location he found himself in, A blade held tightly in his grasp, and the hope for freedom held tightly in his heart.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, i had a blast writing this chapter. I can't stress enough how much i love Armin =).

**this shit cray: ok...lol I'll take as a compliment :)**

**Adventure Span: lol thank you, but it's honestly thanks to my beta reader, she really enhances the quality of my writing, but thank you! **

**Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus: lol keep reading and you'll see XD**

**waterxeno: well if you read this chapter, armin conjured up a plan, but is he safe yet? we'll see =) and the thing with Annie, i guess you'll find out.**

Thank you for all the reviews, next chap will probably come after Aruani week since ill be busy, anyways enjoy!


End file.
